


Pine Tree and Shooting Star

by Poker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute twin fluff, Demon Tad Strange, Demon twins au, Demon!mabel, Fluff, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, More tags to be added, Only some angst though, Tad is so confused, demon!dipper, dipper is a pine tree, mabel is a shooting star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: Thrown against their will through the multiverses, Dipper and Mabel land back at the start of summer in Gravity Falls. But the energy of the portal has changed them into tiny dream demons. They have to attempt to survive and thrive in a town they know where nobody knows them.T R U S T N O O N E(Cross posted on fanfiction.com as Pokere).





	1. Twin Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little plot bunny I had. The chapters will be getting longer, this one needed to be shorter to set up the next chapter.
> 
> Have a great read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.  
> Friedrich Nietzsche

It began with a bang.

 

Dipper remember trying to cling desperately to anything as the portal opened. Out of the corner he could see Mabel reaching for the button. 

 

And he felt himself begin to slip.

 

He begged her. Yelled over grunkle Stan. But she hesitated. And he let go. Dipper flew back into the portal, screaming for all he was worth. He could vaguely register someone screaming for him. 

 

Being inside the portal was disorienting. The outside of the portal was bad enough but the inside was practically psychedelic. And then something slammed into him and bright pink registered in his vision. Mabel had let go and was now clinging to him as they hurtled through the multiverse. Dipper clung back, not wanting to let go of his twin.

 

This would not do.

The twins plunged into the space between worlds.

 

For a second they were one person. The world seemed to demand that they fit some standard. Dipper could literally feel Mabel’s mind racing. His sense of touch, of anything melted away. He screeched, or did he not, praying to any deity that could hear he wasn't alone. And then they were ripped apart and shunted down another section of the portal. And then with a feeling like plunging into freezing water, they were real.

 

They opened and took in the world in sync. Mabel was first to register the grey world, that they were perched on ironically a pine tree.

 

Dipper noticed how small they were.

 

A scream split the quiet mindscape.

 

“Brobro! Dipping sauce! Dipdop! Chill!” Mabel yelled as she moved closer to her brother. She couldn't miss a single detail of the tiny blue pine tree. It was a simple shape, two blue triangles and a little trunk. The silhouette of his pine tree. With tiny black limbs. A miniature baseball hat, the perfect copy of his former hat hovered over his head. Dipper also sat on top of a large navy journal sealed with Big Dipper. Mabel hysterically noted it looked like he was surfing. 

 

His one eye was closed. But he seemed to have no problem clinging to her. The hug felt awkward as they were now mostly flat but it was comforting all the same. And she could barely see her own form from this angle. A golden star, rainbow ribbons tied into a cute bow and trailing behind on her back. Dipper then opened his eye. And then closed it again, moaning painfully.

 

It was like a book had attempted to cram itself through his retina. It deluged him with information about the tree branch they were sitting (hovering?) on. He could see the shifting threads of probability weaving together.

 

And so the tiny twin demons clung to each other in a new world.


	2. Mystery Shack, Promises, and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not how hard you can hit, but how hard you can be hit and get back up. –Unknown

Mabel was first to break away from the stupor. “So… We are in the mindscape, aren't we Dipperooni?” She hovered over the greyed out branch peering towards the ground below. Dipper began to hover up, still resting on the journal.

 

“I would say so.” He answered. His hands unexpectedly itched to write down all the new developments in his journal but he quashed it. Strangely enough, Dipper could still see with his eyes closed. Everything was slightly glowing but it seemed clear. And he could see Mabel. Her ribbon had come out of its bow and was now swaying uncertainly.

 

“Maybe it's the isosceles monster messing with us!” Mabel said optimistically. She hesitated for a second, then whacked Dipper in his his side. The blue pine tree jumped back, teetering on the branch before falling off with a yelp, unused to his new form. But the fall didn't last long.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was hovering twenty feet above the grey ground. Mabel slowly floated down next to him. “So it isn't a dream.” She whispered, voice cracking slightly. Dipper didn't reply slowly floating closer to the ground. It was almost like walking except he could go in all directions.

 

Mabel was already beginning to tug at her magic. This star thing may look cute but she wanted to be human! She winced when feelings of uncertainty and fear bombarded her. They obviously came from her twin who was now staring uncertainly at the ground. Well staring as much as he could with his eye closed. He had always been the panicky one.

 

She imagined her human form, sweaters and all, pushing at it. With sickening cracking noise, Mabel fell to the ground, landing painfully on the ground.

 

But she was herself again.

 

“Brobro! Look!” Mabel yelled feeling giddy. She danced a little jig in celebration. Dipper, seemingly even smaller now, floats down towards her. The journal was floating after him like a dog to its master.

 

“Good job Mabel” He said patting her on the head before pausing. “Woah” he breathed. Mabel was quiet too. She could feel her brother there, sort of like a second heartbeat. He was so tiny compared to her now. She bundled up the information of her change as best she could and shoved at the link. Might as well experiment, right? Dipper seemed to waver before sprawling on the ground, his form back too.

 

But judging by how her twin looked, they hadn't escaped yet.His hat was on his head but if you looked closely, it hovered above it by an inch. And his eyes seemed to glow blue, the slightly skittered pupils watching her. And at the right angle, his pupils vanished entirely.

 

Something grazed her back and Mabel reached up to find the rainbow ribbons attached to her headband now in a cute bow. She smiled, the smile being slightly forced. “Come on dipping sauce. Don't be sad.” She said reaching out and touching his shoulder.

 

Dipper’s head jerked up as his sadness seemed to melt away. Mabel reared back, staring at her hands. “I did that.” She whispered, an almost instinctive knowing.

 

“Guess we have superpowers now.” Dipper said, climbing to his feet. After a moment's thought, he snagged the journal. He flipped through the pages, noting the first few seemed to about summoning them. It was odd to read about how humans could summon him and his sister.

 

“Come on, let's go see the Mystery Shack.” Dipper offered. Still staring at her hands, Mabel stumbled after him.

 

They soon arrived at the ramshackle building. Nothing seemed to have changed from when they first arrived for the summer. Dipper split off, intent on checking for Journal 3. The journal had been a life saver for them before and maybe it held some clue that could help them.

 

He was ashamed to admit how much he wanted it for the knowledge inside.

 

Mabel breezed into the Mystery Shack. Wendy was reading a magazine by the counter and Soos was busily working on some important looking wires. She stepped in front of Wendy and waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. 

 

How did Bill reach the physical world? By making deals right? Mabel didn't like the sound of that. It was a deal that had nearly gotten her brother killed. But maybe she could use that as she stepped over to Soos. She tapped the handyman on his shoulder and could see him slump over on the ladder in the physical world. 

 

The handyman jerked back when he saw her. “Am I dreaming?” He wondered out loud. Mabel stifled a squeak as abruptly she shifted back to a tiny shooting star. Pulling Soos into the mindscape was tiring! She could feel Dipper’s frustration over their twin bond. Apparently they had both reverted.

 

“Hiya! I'm Mabel!” She chirped. She spun around his head crazily with a smile. Soos stared at her with wide eyes.

 

“Well I'm Soos. Nice to meet you Mabel." He replied and Mabel’s smile got wider. Friendly as always. Her heart pained slightly knowing he didn't even know her. 

 

“So…” She paused. The words to seemed to force their way out, reverberating in her energy. “Wanna swear a promise?” She said. Soos seemed to hesitate. Mabel paused in front of his face. “Come on it'll be a simple one. I can't hurt you unless in self defense. And I get an escape out of the Mindscape.” Soos smiled.

 

“Promise?” He said holding out a hand. Mabel smiled, a bit tearfully now. She had never realized how nice Soos can be. Most people wouldn't take this well. But Soos had always been kind. She moved forward and shook his hand.

 

“Promise.”

 

Soos seemed a bit freaked by the staticy shock but Mabel didn't even notice. No wonder demons made these kind of deals, there was such a rush of energy. She could feel Dipper siphoning some off it off and she mimicked him, transforming back. She threw herself toward and hugged the handyman. “Thanks. Now let's get you back to your job.” Mabel said. Her ribbon headband glowed and the world seemed to melt into color.

 

Wendy didn't seem to notice that a small girl had just popped up in the middle of the store. Mabel sent Soos a thumbs up and then ran outside. Emerging from the forest was Dipper, holding Journal 3. The other book was still hovering behind him. Mabel swooped in for a hug. “Alpha twin to the rescue!” She cried. Dipper rolled his eyes and pulled her into the forest.

 

“What's the plan now, Alpha twin?” He said. Mabel struck a thinking pose, smiling goofily.

 

“Well we can conjure up the things we need so that's not a worry. And the promise with Soos keeps us here, your welcome for that. Maybe hang around the Shack and try to go on our adventures!” Mabel said. Dipper smiled, and finally it looked real.

 

“Mystery twins for life.” He said high fiving her.

 

“Even if they travel across space and become demons.” Mabel replied. At least Dipper seemed to have adjusted. She had been scared he would have blown up that she trusted Stan more than him. Even though that trust had significantly lessened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos! Gravity Falls belongs to its creator!
> 
> The story is a bit slow but it will pick up soon. Just don't want to rush it and lose plot.


	3. A start to an adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people run away from monsters. I'm one of the few idiots that would run towards them armed only with a fork. – Anonymous

Mabel leaned against the tree, licking her spoon absentmindedly. After a little bit of fooling around, she had conjured herself up some yummy glittery chocolate ice cream. Creating stuff seemed easy, just thinking about it and a bit of energy. Dipper hung out on the branch above her, scribbling something in his notebook. Eventually Dipper hypothesized that they would need to retake their demon form but they were focused on being human for now.

 

Mabel was so caught up in Mabel land, she nearly missed the bushes beginning to shake and rustle. And then one of her worst nightmares popped out.

 

Well not really a nightmare. Just very annoying. The worst nightmare spot was firmly reserved by Bill for now. And that had only been enhanced by the apparent demon survival code. Don't attack those crazier and stronger than you.

 

Instead what popped out was Jeff. He was glancing around and beamed when he saw her. Mabel could feel a sudden onset of deja vu. And it clicked that she looked pretty human in this form, no matter her pink-brown eyes or glowy (she already loved it) ribbon. So she did the only thing she could think off.

 

Chuck the spoon at him and zip up the tree using her grappling hook. It looked like the hook had come along with her and the portal and Mabel was glad for that. Dipper jerked back as she shot past him and peered down. Automatically his hackles began to rise and with a poof, he was a blue pine tree again. He dropped like a stone to hover in front of the gnome. “Don't you even think of touching my sister.” He snarled.

 

Jeff, at least, had self preservation. He immediately backed up, displaying his hands. More gnomes began to pop out to watch. “Sorry. Just saw a girl and we’re looking for a queen.” Jeff stammered. The pine tree looked like he was trying to set him on fire through sheer force of will.

 Mabel was worried that could actually happen. She may not like Jeff but burning him alive seemed harsh.

“Not interested!” Mabel yelled. For emphasis, she transformed and took off, keeping to the lower branches. She was unwilling to go any higher. Dipper took off after her, ditching the gnomes in favor of his twin. Mabel finally paused on a branch near the Mystery Shack.

 

“Okay new plan. I vote we stay near here.” Mabel declared. Instantly Dipper considered saying no. It was too close. But the journal held accounts of some pretty terrifying nocturnal beasts. And they were pretty much bite sized. Soon enough they were on the roof of the shack. Mabel spun in place, grinning. “See? And Stan still has his fear of heights so he'll never come up here.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Didn't you gain it when he lost it.” Mabel grumbled and Dipper contented himself watching now the tourists. It seemed like no one could see them as demons without a promise. The world still looked slightly grey.

 

Mabel grinned and carefully slipped off the roof, assuming her human form. “Come on brodip. Let's go on one of Stan’s tours.” She said.

 

Dipper looked up. “We already seen most iterations.” Dipper said. Currently Journal 3 wasn't being much help and even Mabel was being thrown by his feelings of irritation.

 

Mabel shook her head. “Yeah but. I mean it's not like we have anything else to do.” Dipper could catch the crack in her voice. With a soft pop, he assumed human form and tucked away the books. Concentrating on being seen as human, he followed after his sister.

 

“Okay fine.” He amended. He was feeling a bit homesick himself. Carefully they made their way down the roof. Mabel paid Wendy with conjured money and they joined the back of the tourist group waiting. The next hour passed with them blissfully soaking up their grunkle’s voice. The tour was the corniest one they had ever seen. The sascrotch couldn't even compare to, say the manotaurs.

 

They skipped through the gift shop and regrouped outside. Dipper had finally decided what the first Mystery Twins adventure should be. “Remember the gobblewonker? We should go see it.” Mabel raised an eyebrow from where she sitting against a tree, savoring a cup of Mabel juice. She swore the juice wasn't as good as homemade. Dipper thought both versions counted as unholy love children of juice, glitter, and nightmares. Mabel had glared at him for the wash of disgust, projecting her own defiance back.

 

“Wasn't it just a robot? A cool one though.” Mabel mused. She yawned and leaned against the tree. “Plus I have no idea where we'd get transportation. I'm already feeling a bit tired.” She seemed to get some low key power from the tourists around but it was only enough to support taking human form and a few small conjurings. Dipper had been scribbling everything they figured out down in his journal.

 

“Hey dudes.” Soos had ambled over holding a corndog. “Where are your parents?" Dipper hesitated but Mabel slid smoothly in.

 

“I'm offended! Don't you remember me? I even promised not to hurt you.” She giggled. Soos blinked a recognition and Mabel motioned to Dipper.

 

“This is my twin. We’re just chilling out. Planning cool adventures.” Mabel said. Dipper smiled and waved.

 

“What kind of cool adventures?” Soos asked, finishing his corndog. Mabel’s eyes lit up and she started to fiddle with her sweater.

 

“Well we heard there was a gobblewonker in the lake.” Mabel said conspiratorially. Dipper rolled his eyes as he finished his passage detailing the various attractions of the Mystery Shack.

 

“Yeah. But my twin here forgot we have no way to get there. See this is why I'm known as the smarter one.” Dipper teased. Mabel flushed and for a second he thought he pushed too far and she was going to visit Sweater Town. But then she flashed him another smile and he relaxed slightly. 

 

Soos finished the rest of his corndog in two bits. “I got a boat. I could give you a lift you know. It's a slow day." He suggested. Mabel lunged forward to hug him.

 

“You’re the bestest! C’mon Sir Dipping, there is an epic monster hunt afoot! I elect myself captain.” Mabel cheered. Dipper frowned but was already getting up to follow.

 

“Why can't I be captain?” He said. He had been last time! Sort of. Mabel stuck her tongue out.

 

“Because I'm older. And Soos is co-captain because he has a boat.” 

"Sweet! As co captain, I vote we should get more snacks first." 

And so they set off on an epic adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like I glossed over the gnomes. But I don't think Dipper would forget what they did. And the start to finding the real Grobblewonker! I'll start bringing in other characters soon. Soos seemed perfect to start with.
> 
> As always! Please leave kudos and maybe a nice comment! I'd like suggestions on the story. And if your suggestion is included, you get a shoutout!


	4. Dipper screams like a girl and Mabel finds a catapult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a very wise man once said, there's no such thing as 'overkill,' only 'open fire' and 'I need to reload.'" -The Nighthawk Chronicles, by fanfic author Cyclone

“And Waddles! We have to get Waddles!”

 

Dipper sighed and scribbled down another note. Currently both demons were perched on the front of the boat. Inside the navy journal was a list of things they needed to remember to do. As well as things they just wanted to do. (He hoped Mabel hadn't seen him discreetly cross off mass producing Mabel Juice and selling it).

 

His eyes lingered on one major goal. Dipper still wanted to know who created the journals including the one he had tucked away in his vest as a human. Which had now disappeared. He needed to find it again. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the boat jerked to stop. “Hey you two dudes ok?” Soos asked, leaving the steering wheel.

 

Mabel leaned over the railing. “Just fine! Epic hunt to find a live Gobblewonker is a go!” And with a splash, she toppled into the water. For a second, Dipper’s heart? jumped as he stared down. But Mabel shot out of the water, splashing them with a laugh.

 

“Not cool Shooting Star.” Soos said. The two froze and the little blue pine tree fumbled with his book. The nickname brought out memories of a high pitched voice, a yellow triangle. Mabel smiled weakly, as much as she could as a star with no mouth. Her eye seemed weirdly expressive. Dipper had already noted the trait down.

 

“Heh. Maybe lets not use that nickname.” Mabel said. Dipper jumped in.

 

“Alright. So all we need to do is dump the fish food over the side. Then Mabel and I will go down to observe. Soos can you observe topside? And we have seventeen cameras just in case.”

 

“Fifteen.” Soos amended with a chuckle. Indeed two cameras were slowly sinking into the lake. Dipper face palm as Mabel zoomed over.

 

“Jeez how long of a list do you have?” Mabel said, floating around to catch a glimpse. Dipper flashed pink as he shut his journal. It was only twelve steps! He had even gotten it down to two sub steps for each step. 

 

Carefully he arranged his book on the floor then dove into the water. “This isn't a good idea Mabel.” Dipper said. Even beings of pure energy can feel cold. Mabel dove deeper.

 

“Relax! What's the worse that can happen.” Mabel said, her voice strangely distorted by the water.

 

“And you jinxed it. Great.”

 

It was weird to ‘swim’ in the lake. Dipper kept attempting to do a weird doggy paddle. The only stroke he had ever learned to swim.

 

After three false alarms and endless teasing about how Dipper screamed like a girl, they finally got something. A dark shape moved towards them in the water. Clouds of air bubbles floated up from its strange gills. The thing bore a faint resemblance to the robot McGucket had built, dark green pebbly skin just like it. The difference was the slow breathing. 

 

This was alive.

 

Mabel squealed and took picture with camera twelve. Camera fourteen had broken when Dipper threw it at a rock thinking it was the gobblewonker. Camera thirteen had been sacrificed showing Soos the beaver colony. Even now the handyman was still cooing over the pictures of the beaver with a chainsaw. Mabel had nearly adopted the whole colony of beavers.

 

“Mabel. It's heading towards us.” Dipper said with false calmness. And then he remembered something important, a short excerpt on the lake monster he had found in the journal. That it seemed to be attracted to colorful objects. Mabel hadn't noticed yet, maybe planning the commemorative ‘you survived the gobblewonker’ sweater.

 

Dipper jerked on the twin bond and Mabel jolted, fumbling with the camera. They shot up towards the surface and the gobblewonker curved up after them. A miniaturizedhook shot past him towards the boat, only to bounce of the hull. Of course Mabel had hunted down or kept her grappling hook somehow. He had seen it earlier. Weirdly enough it changed sizes when she was in different forms.

 

Dipper shrieked as he twisted to the side to let the gobblewonker past. It slammed into the hull of the boat, rocking it dangerously. “Soos!” Mabel yelled, shooting out of the water like the little star shaped demon she was.

 

And Dipper was alone underwater with a large water monster circling back around. With no weapons at his disposal. So he did what came naturally.

 

His new navy blue journal glowed and then whacked into the gobblewonker mid charge. The gobblewonker froze and stared at him. Dipper did his best to stare it down without opening his eyes. It snorted and charged again, unimpressed.

 

Dipper shrieked like a girl and shot away, attempting to get away from the boat. The gobblewonker took off after him and would have caught up if it wasn't for a sudden cry of “cannonball!” 

 

A multi colored blur slammed into the lake monster. Mabel spun away until she floated near Dipper, looking proud. “That's for Soos!” Mabel cried. The gobblewonker seemed to decide it wasn't worth it and finally vanished back into the dark lake.

 

Dipper noted the new information and then stared at Mabel who was loudly proclaiming her victory. “Way to live up to your nickname.” Dipper remarked.

 

“Says the one who screamed like a girl.” Dipper flashed red as they floated to the surface.

 

“No I didn't. That was a manly scream.” Dipper maintained. Mabel snorted.

 

“The alpha twin has said it is not so.” Mabel declared. 

 

Dipper was happy to discover that Soos was fine, just wet and confused. At least he had pictures now even though Mabel took some for her scrapbook. Mabel had dropped off the camera with him before catapulting herself into the gobblewonker.

 

Literally. Apparently Soos’ boat had a hidden catapult. Dipper decided not to question it and spend the time being paranoid. 

 

Omake 

 

“Is there anything you like to talk about now?” The counselor stared at her newest clients. Two brown haired twins stared levelly back. One was knitting a sweater, the other scribbling in a book. They both looked mentally sound.

 

And why were they in relationship counseling?

 

“My sister kept a portal open and trusted our grunkle more than me.” The boy said. The girl looked up from her knitting.

 

“My stink face of a brother is paranoid and doesn't give anyone the benefit of the doubt.” She declared. They glared at each other.

 

Never mind that. They were insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. I just suddenly got the idea of well they are stuck together for the rest of their lives. So they might want to get relationship counseling.
> 
> Anyone from the Gravity Falls going to a counselor would be hilarious.


	5. Headhunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studies show owning a ladder is more dangerous that a loaded gun. That's why I own ten guns, just in case some fool tries to sneak in here with a ladder. - Stan

The night was spent quietly. The twin slept through most of it, neither quite wanting acknowledging it wasn't necessary to sleep anymore. They slept through most of the day, boredom already setting in.

 

They were forgetting something. Dipper stared at the list, anxiety beginning to grow. What had they missed in their recollections? After the gobblewonker there was a note about Gideon. Mabel was against it but Dipper felt that they needed to follow these events closely. And he had his suspicions about the tiny oracle.

 

“Hey Dipper! It's your girlfriend!” Mabel whispered. Dipper flashed red. They had discovered they could occasionally change color for emotion. Mabel liked to bring about situations where she could play Cupid.

 

“You know it's not like that. I got over it and she doesn't even know about me now.” Dipper whispered back. The Mystery Shack was only just closing today. Soos waved at them as he walked out and Mabel joyfully waved back. They had been testing on the ride back to the Shack if they were visible. Turned out human forms were but demon form was automatically not.

 

Okay Dipper couldn't take this anxiety. Slowly he opened his eye. It made everything hurt but he forced himself to keep going. To sift through the strands of probability and knowledge.

 

Grunkle Stan could die today.

 

“-sauce! Brobro!” Mabel was shaking him. Shakily he closed his eye and looked at her. Her ribbon was draped over him, wrapped around what would be his shoulders. She had tears in her eyes. “Your eye was just white and you went quiet and and I didn't know what to do!”

 

Her side of the bond was practically screaming her worry and fear. “Sorry. It's just we forgot something and I couldn't remember. The wax figures. Awkward sibling hug?” 

 

“Awkward sibling hug.” Mabel was incredibly warm to the touch, but not quite as flat as he remembered Bill being. It was like hugging a thin warm plushie. And then she flashed dark blue. “Pat pat.”

 

“What time did they attack him last time.” It was a statement. All of the exuberance was washed out. Dipper nearly answered until he remembered. It was already dark. And this time there wasn't a decoy. Mabel was already moving, discarding floating for her grappling hook to get through an open window.

 

He hit the Sherlock just as he stepped out of the museum room. The man staggered back and was blind sided again by Dipper’s journal slamming into his head. Mabel shot into the room, letting out a quiet war cry. She quickly found a hot electric candle and started sword fighting with another statue.

 

Nobody hurt Grunkle Stan. (Even if he may not be truly Grunkle Ford and Dipper still wanted to know why).

 

She tossed the other to Dipper who ducked Sherlock’s swipe of the axe. Dipper didn't want to admit he was struggling. Sherlock was deft with the axe and the pine tree was starting to have trouble with moving both journals and candle. The axe slammed into the wall next to him and Dipper squeaked, diving away.

 

Triumphantly, he decapitated Larry King but Sherlock took the moment to destroy his candle. He whipped the remains at another statue and slingshotted backwards. The process was made more difficult as his pine tree didn't quite respond the same.

 

A whoosh of air next to his arm and Dipper yelped. “I've got you now. Did you think you could outwit me? Impossible.” Sherlock gloated. Dipper panicked. He had been back into the corner and the swinging axe left him no way out. It was either sacrifice the journals as a shield or come up with something.

 

“DIPPER!” Mabel cried. She was penned in by other statues and they took a while to bring down. Dipper concentrated. Bill had fire didn't he? Was that a demon thing? Unnoticed, a golden fire briefly flared up on the top of his hat. Another whoosh informed him that time was beginning to run out. And Dipper allowed himself a internal smile.

 

When the next swing of the axe came, he dove over it. The handle whacked him in the middle and Dipper stalled, nearly getting caught in another axe swing. Where did these guys even become so good with an axe? He ducked and dodged around the room, eventually allowing himself to be trapped in another corner.

 

“Any last words?” The Sherlock said. 

 

“Yeah. Good morning.” Dipper said. And the sun flashed though the window full force. Mabel realized what he had done quickly and broke the window with her grappling hook. “Haha! I did it!” Dipper stated, flipping in midair as the statue melted. And got a face full of glitter.

 

“Dipper! You’re ok!” Mabel said. Dipper spat out the mouth full of glitter with a grimace. And sneezed. “You still sneeze like a kitten!” Mabel cracked up.

 

“Not funny Mabel.” Mabel prodded him in the side with her elbow. It seemed the rest of the statues had been taken out with an elaborate trap consisting of her candle, her ribbons, and a topiary shaped like Waddles.

 

“You know you love it.” Mabel said gleefully. Dipper sat on his journal, scraping off the glitter. Mabel paused in her gleeful recounting of the fight and of how she had managed to punch a guy’s head off. She promptly fell over. Dipper winced and Journal 3 obligingly caught her before she could hit the roof.

 

He was exhausted too. So much for just curb stomping every thing that could come their way. Dipper hesitated before opening his journal and instead fell asleep next to his sister, the journals providing a sleeping platform. And so the demon shape twins slept on, snuggling into each other. Mabel’s ribbon untied itself and draped over them like a blanket.

 

They never noticed Stan’s reaction when he opened the door to a room of melted wax and glitter. Or when he called the police who had no clue how such a thing happened. Their sleep was dreamless for once.

 

Across town though, several somethings had noticed the brief flare of fire.

 

Outtake

 

Mabel hummed as she knitted, hovering over a low branch in the forest. She was making a sweater for Dipper and it had to be special. Most of her sweaters had been left behind and conjuring copies just wasn't the same.

 

Getting the measurements without tipping off Dipper was easier then she thought. He was so distracted with reading though the journals, he hardly noticed when she measured him. Mabel sighed as the next attempt turned out just wrong.

 

It was hard to say why. The design didn't look right and it just didn't feel right to her. Mabel could not produce a lower quality sweater for her twin. And so she instead hovered and tried to envision the masterpiece of a sweater she needed.

 

Mabel had always had a powerful imagination and it showed. It would need to have the dipper constellation and a pine tree. Her needles began to move again but the yarn was never conjured. Instead it seemed to appear out of thin air, soft blue.

 

Dipper paused as his journal was shoved away. “Dipper look what I made!” Mabel cried. She held a soft light blue turtleneck sweater. On front was the pine tree symbol in darker blue. Knittened in the collar was the dipper symbol in again dark blue. Symbols and ciphers flickered in and out on the bottom edge of the sweater.

 

She wore a similar one. Bright glitterly pink with the shooting star symbol knitted into the front. Miniature Waddles and kittens decorated the bottom edge. It draped over her, the star demon practically disappearing under it. Dipper took the sweater, noting how warm it was. On the back was ‘If lost, return to Mabel’.

 

He couldn't help but notice how Mabel had ‘I’m Mabel’ on the back of hers. “I feel like it should be the other way around.” Dipper noted. Mabel laughed.

 

(Dipper never admitted to wearing it during the slightly chilly nights he stayed up studying. But Mabel always knew).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gravity falls (sadly). Please comment and leave kudos! I love reading comments and replying to any questions. I'll even give you a shoutout for any ideas you give me.


	6. A mistake is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If complete and utter chaos was lightning he'd be the sort to stand on a hilltop in a thunderstorm wearing wet copper armor screaming 'all gods are bastards'. – Terry Pratchett

Mabel sat on the front porch of the Shack watching the tourists. No one gave any mind to the young girl sitting on the porch or the blue pine tree on the roof. She took another sip of the sugary Mabel Juice and sighed. 

She’d rather go get Waddles than go to the Tent of Telepathy. But the carnival wasn't for a while and this was timeline stuff. And so she had conjured a cup of juice to calm her nerves. Mabel had even thrown in some more pink glitter in hopes it’d cheer her up but it wasn't succeeding. 

She grinned as she saw Soos exiting, jumping up from her spot. From the roof, Mabel could feel Dipper notice and she sent a wave of exuberant energy tinged with worry. He mentally twitched and sent a wave of emotion back.

He sent soothing paranoia. Sometimes she worried about her twin.

“Hey Hambone.” Soos greeted. Mabel quickly hugged him, balancing the juice carefully.

“Hey Soos. So me and Dipper were thinking we could all go to that kid psychic’s show. Lil’ Gideon.” Mabel said. Maybe this time he wouldn't get a crush on her. And she had learned the value in turning down boys even if their feelings were hurt. Soos smiled.

“Alright Hambone. It'll be fun. But do you think Stan would be ok with it?” Soos said. Mabel opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by an achingly familiar voice.

“Of course not! None of my employees are allowed under that brat’s roof.” Stan called out from the gift shop. Mabel took a sip of her juice, struggling not to let her eyes grow wet.

“I don't think tents have roofs.” Dipper whispered from the roof. Mabel jumped on the distraction, glossing over her brother’s slightly choked up voice.

“I think we found our loophole then. Wink wink.” Mabel said nudging Soos’ side with her elbow. He chuckled and then looked at her. 

“Are you okay Hambone? You seem a bit off today.” Mabel squirmed slightly under the handyman’s gaze. She had forgottened how perceptive Soos could be with some matters. 

“Of course I'm fine. See you tonight.” Mabel said. The cup of juice vanished with a quick thought. She couldn't deal with this right now. Turning, she vanished into the forest and pretended she couldn't feel Soos’ stare on her back.

Hours later they finally exited the Tent of Telepathy. Mabel shuddered. All through the show, she could practically feel the psychic’s gaze on her. Soos had gone on ahead as his house was close by. A reassuring hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts.

“Don't worry. He tries anything and I'll give him a good sock in the face.” Dipper said, dramatically posing. Mabel gave a weak chuckle before walking further away from the tent.

“Yeah bro. Unless your noodle arms give out.” Dipper affectionately swatted her over the head with his journal. It was still a mystery how the great Dippingsauce fit his journal and Journal 3 in his vest. But it didn't matter. Noodle arms or not, Mabel wasn't letting all that stuff happen again. Gideon would not be nearly killing her twin.

The most powerful force in the world was Mabel after all.

A square blinked.

 

The twins were starting to grow a bit nervous. Gideon hadn't even shown up. Mabel had spent the day after in Sweatertown only coming out when it was dark. Dipper had been looking through the journals wondering if they had missed something. Neither had left the roof unless it was to talk to Soos.

“Maybe he doesn't have a crush on me this time.” Mabel announced. Dipper barely looked up from where he was compiling his notes on the timeline and comparing the two.

“I know but why not? The meeting was timeline perfect. Unless the little guy is somehow different this time, it should have happened.” Dipper replied. Mabel flopped on her back and stared at the water tower in the distance. It was a warm night and her thought felt like molasses. Wendy and Soos had left earlier so the Mystery Shack had definitely closed.

“Isn't this a good thing? No creepy crush, no summoning Bill to get back at our family.” Mabel asked. Not that it would slow down Bill too much from what she had seen of him. The explosion still looked like a muffin and she was bored. She had knitted multiple new sweaters and explored the nearby forest.

Shouldn't something be happening soon? Or was she just thrown off by not seeing Gideon around?

With a pop she became a little star demon again. Electing not to summon one of her adorable sweaters, she went back to watching the stars. She had already found the Dipper after all.

Dipper had already reverted. Internally she squealed over how cute he looked perched on his journal. Unfortunately Dipper didn't take intense squeezing as well as her stuffed animals did. That's why their awkward sibling hugs existed.

“I remember right around now you tried soooo hard to impress Wendy. Acting like a teenager and breaking into that convenience store with her friends.” Mabel said. The smile dip had been amazing. Aoshima was such a noble steed even if he tended to break through walls. The crash had been not so amazing.

“Yeah. The ghosts weren't very fun though.” Dipper said idly scribbling another note about his ideas on why Gideon never appeared. Maybe he didn't know where they lived?

Something niggled in Mabel’s mind as she stared up at the stars. She actually didn't remember much about the ghosts. Something about them not liking teenagers, the lamby lamby dance (she wished she had seen that). And about keeping them imprisoned forever.

It had been warm like thi-. Mabel came alive almost as if icy cold water had been dumped on her. Dipper startled as well from the feelings of sheer panic blasting from his sister. “The convenience store.” Mabel choked as she dove off the edge of the roof.

How could they have forgotten? She had watched Wendy leave with her friends in the same car but dismissed it. Mabel zoomed through the darkened forest like a slingshot, careful not to go too high.

Please let it be something else. A sleepover or maybe they hadn't woken up the ghosts. Dipper had contributed most of that after all, opening the doors and lying down in the outline.

The star slammed into the fence face first. And felt her heart drop. The car was parked outside of the store. Dipper paused next to her, staring at the store. “It doesn't look like they got inside.” He said. Mabel hovered over the fence and mutely pointed at a muddy footprint halfway up the side of the convenience store. One of the teenagers had climbed up to the vent.

Mabel felt sick as she watched Dipper vanish through the vent. Her fingers worried at the edge of her ribbon. How could they had become so distracted with Gideon that they had forgotten this? 

Dipper clicked open the door and Mabel slipped inside. The twins stuck close to each other as they floated around the store. A discarded phone was left on the ground. Tambry’s last status update was screaming like they last remembered. But Mabel didn't see her in the screen.

She didn't see any of the other teenagers either. Leaving Dipper with his examination of the dancing game, Mabel floated over to the crime scene. “Dipdop…” She said. The little pine tree zipped over, riding his journal like it was a magic carpet. The chalk outlines were faintly glowing green. But more importantly, laying next to the outlines was a familiar hat that Wendy had always worn.

Mabel wasn't bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story starts to diverge off from canon quite a bit. The twins now have a valuable lesson in that ignoring smaller things for bigger stuff never ends well.
> 
> Gideon will show up. Just different since the kids are not related to Stan.
> 
> (Has anyone noticed the quotes yet?)


	7. Inconveniencing: Ghost Busters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's just you and me against the world...We attack at dawn."  
> Mandy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

“There is a ritual to follow them.” Dipper said, frowning as he referenced Journal 3 again. Mabel looked up from Wendy’s hat. The two demons had been hovering over the outlines for quite a while, searching for a way to save their friends.

 

“Yeah but where?” Mabel replied. But that familiar light of determination was beginning to return to her eye. Dipper had no doubt that if the ritual didn't work Mabel would use her demonic powers to force the ghosts to return the teenagers. And probably destroy something while she was at it.

 

“Ghosts have a sort of mental realm they can drag stuff to. The Author wrote instructions for how to get there.” Dipper replied. Mabel flashed human and Dipper followed, his journal landing neatly in his arms. Journal 3 fell just as neatly on the floor. Frowning, he leaned over and picked it up.

 

The Mystery Twins stood over the outlines as Dipper began to chant. The words seem awkward in his mouth but slowly smoothed to a raspy hiss. The chalk outlines began to glow brighter and brighter, a startling emerald gleam.

 

Mabel vanished first, dissolving into light. And with a whip crack of sound, Dipper followed suit.

 

He materialized in a strange place. It was the convenience store but a neat and orderly one. The store was now ridiculously big and almost maze like. And choked sobs dragged him out of his examination. Mabel was sitting on the floor, her eyes blown wide.

 

“They are so angry.” She whispered. Dipper mentally prodded and winced at the wave of emotion. There was a lot of bitter anger here, aimed at teenagers. Rage at their mannerisms, rage at having died because of them.

 

“Let's keep going.” Dipper said helping his sister to her feet. A loud cry echoed through the realm and he set off in that direction. Mabel followed closely behind, clutching at Wendy’s hat. 

 

Most of Wendy’s friends had been dealt with. Dipper flinched when he passed by an unconscious Robbie who seemed to have been swatted into a wall. He could seen the elderly ghosts glowing red and cackling from their spot near the ceiling. The old man pointed a finger at a half conscious Tambry hanging suspended from the ceiling by wires.

 

Dipper lunged forward but paused at a loud war cry. Wendy was still awake apparently and had rushed the ghosts, leaping from the top of one of the shelves. She passed through harmlessly, slamming to the ground. “Fine I'll deal with you instead.” The ghost growled.

 

Dipper moved. His book swatted at the old man and this time connected. The old man was sent spinning crazily while the old woman shrieked. Mabel dove to the floor help Wendy.

 

Dipper floated up and set himself between the ghosts and his friends. “Leave them alone!” He yelled trying to seem intimidating. The ghosts didn't seem very affected.

 

“Why should we leave those insolent teenagers and their beebop music alone.” Dipper shivered slightly at his tone. Somewhere along the lines these ghosts had graduated from being irritated to full on infuriated. What had Wendy and her friends done?

 

The old woman snapped her fingers and he heard Mabel shriek. The store really had become a maze and a giant stone ball had begun rolling down the aisles. The others were safe as they weren't on the ground. But his sister and Wendy were trapped in the middle of the store.

 

Dipper yelled his own war cry, swatting the old woman on the head now. It trailed off into a shriek as a bolt of energy shot past him, burning his side. He struggled slightly floating and went on the offensive, Journal 3 joining his own journal.

 

It was a lot harder than he hoped. The old ghosts double teamed and every time he tried to focus on one, the other started firing. He flung himself into a clumsy flip, the whoosh of air lifting his vest up slightly. Dipper could tell he was just an annoyance, batting at them every time they moved.

 

Mabel had been quiet. But he could hear Wendy yelling and his sister’s grappling hook being deployed. “This has gone on for far too long.” The old woman announced. With a flick of her fingers, two more boulders rose up. One was sent hurtling at him, the other at his friends.

 

No.

 

The ghost screamed as she was suddenly consumed by golden fire. The old man turned back to help his wife. Dipper briefly rejoiced when her dilemma sent the boulder wide, safely missing his sister and Wendy. And then the boulder hit.

 

It was agonizing. He was slammed into the wall with a crunch, slumping to the floor. Everything aches and he could feel blood oozing from split bruises. The two journals flopped to the floor uselessly.

 

So he could bleed. Fun.

 

Mabel crouched over him protectively. The old woman reared up, shaking herself free of the golden fire, now seeming burnt at the edges. The two turned on the twins and Dipper closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his death coming.

 

It didn't come. “Leave them alone.” Dipper opened his eyes. Wendy had parked herself in front of him and his sister. Clutched in her hands was an axe, her hat perched haphazardly on her head. Growling she swung at the ghosts and cried with triumph as it connected this time.

 

The axe cut through the old man as easily as cutting through butter. He snarled and pulled the two halves together. He and the old woman rallied, visibly weakened now at least.

 

“No. Nu-uh. You might be angry. And I can understand that. But you’ve gone too far.” Mabel was rearing up now too, all shimmering pink energy. Her human form dissolved and he could see Wendy twitch. Dipper sighed and let his own change overtake him. “And I'm not letting you go farther.”

 

The store was ripped away, replaced by galaxies and nebulas swirling in the darkness. Lights zipped past, thoughts too fast to decipher. It should make his head hurt staring at the swirling lights of Mabel’s world. But this was his twin’s world and by extension, his as well.

 

He ignored that most of the galaxies were in the shape of kittens or other adorable animals. It was Mabel after all.

 

Dipper hovered shakily up and joined the two in their last stand. He hadn't even noticed the feelings of rage disappearing to be replaced by Mabel mixture of joy. He reached for that fire and reacted. The ghosts summoned up a salvo of boulders, launching the rocks at their heads. A sink whizzed past Mabel and she zipped down, one rock barely grazing her bow.

 

Dipper consulted Journal 3 but the information was just classifying the ghost. Time to do it the hard way. “If we synchronize our attacks, we might be able to destroy them. It's a long shot but it might work.” Dipper yelled.

 

Mabel’s ribbons unfurled and caught the next boulders, crushing them in a shimmer of glittery pink. “Gotcha bro! HAIYA!” Mabel cried. The shooting star whooped and then dove in towards the ghost. Outside of their dimension, the ghosts had less power. Wendy covered for her, shooting forward to slash at the ghosts. Dipper caught her as she went flying from an errant swat from the ghosts as they fended off his book attack. “Now!” Wendy yelled. Her next axe swing seemed to glow, rippling through the two ghosts forms they shrieked.

 

Dipper rolled over another boulder and slammed his books, glowing with fire, into the ghosts. “Go away!” Dipper yelled as Mabel forcefully slam dunked them into a nebula with her ribbons. 

 

The ghosts seemed to flare up briefly, green sparks crackling off their forms, and vanished. Dipper shook then nearly slumped to the floor, nervous energy gone. Instead he floated over to Wendy and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stared down at the axe, almost seeming shell shocked. Mabel’s world dissolved away leaving them in an utterly ruined convenience store. His sister fell to the floor, practically asleep.

 

But at least he hadn't had to perform the Lamby Lamby dance. Though he preferred it over fighting angry ghosts.

 

“How.” Wendy said. The axe was still there. It seemed a normal axe until you saw carved into the blade was a image of two ghosts and the handle had a bag of ice depicted on it. A souvenir of sorts.

 

“Ghosts who really did not like teenagers.” Dipper answered. What else could he say? 

 

“Will they come back?” Wendy asked and he squirmed slightly at feeling her determined gaze.

 

“I promise I'll help you if they do. Somehow. And anything else that might show up. You know zombies, gnomes… Though I think you might have that handled with that new axe of yours.” Dipper rambled. He squashed the urge to take it and investigate it until it's secrets were unraveled. And wow that was not a normal thought for him.

 

What was wrong with them?

 

“I don't even know your name.” Wendy said, raising an eyebrow at the tiny pine tree. Dipper flashed red.

 

“It's Dipper and that was my sister Mabel. So do you wanna make that contract.” As if on cue, his journal floated up and flipped open to a blank page. Dipper flashed red again. He hadn't meant the words to slip out. “You know, I'll help you if you get attacked, you give me a better link to the physical world.” Dipper said. How did one talk to an old crush? His journal flapped its pages impatiently and Dipper squawked, edging away from the sudden movement.

 

“No loop holes?” Wendy asked. He shook his head mutely and she shifted her grip on the axe to shake his hand. The agreement appeared along with their signatures and Dipper really wanted to know how that happened. But the shot of energy from the deal helped him right himself enough to look around. And that was more important. The burn siphoned off some of the energy and healed itself.

 

Wendy bounded off when Tambry moaned from the floor, not dropping the axe. The teenagers would likely be fine, just a bit knocked around. But Dipper felt cold.

 

His sister had vanished.

 

Not dead. He would know if that happened. But gone from where she had slumped to the floor, just out of sight. Caught on the door was a small umbrella, unwieldy for him to hold but not quite human sized. Someone had taken his twins and he hadn't even noticed.

 

The next time Wendy looked up from her friends, the blue pine tree was gone and the door cracked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the fight scene? Was it good? Should I do anything different? Thoughts would be appreciated.


	8. Meeting and Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate people, animals and plants. Stones are alright. – Anonymous

Mabel woke up violently, a shot of energy frazzling her senses. She moaned quietly. It felt like when she had eaten too much expired smile dip. Mabel opened her eyes and peered around her. Her ribbon began to glow faintly, the glow starting to spread to the rest of her body.

 

It was most definitely not the convenience store. It seemed black but when she peered closer she realized it was dark purple. Foiled by one of the sneakiest of colors. “Alright.” Mabel said out loud, rubbing her black hands together. She didn't have the energy to turn human so…

 

Mabel bounced off a wall as she charged forward. “Okay plan B!” She said, bouncing off the wall again.

 

Firing her grappling hook failed. Attempting to pry up the wall with her hands and the her ribbon just made them achy. Mabel slumped to the floor of her prison. She couldn't even summon one of her sweaters to go to Sweatertown, not even the really cute one with Waddles’ face on it.

 

Maybe that invisible wizard was holding her captive! Before she could start shouting incantations, the prison was lifted up. Mabel rapidly blinked as the world suddenly grew brighter.

 

She was looking up at a square. A dark blue square with one eye, a umbrella, and as she watched, her prison turned out to be a bowler hat that shrunk. It hovered over the square’s head much like Dipdop’s did. Mabel shot backwards. The square practically loomed over her creepily.

 

Where was Dippingdots? It be nice to have her bro as back up. Or adorable Waddles, her soulmate for life. The square seemed to notice her discomfort and floated backwards slightly. Mabel briefly entertained the thought of escape but the room was dully monotonous, no windows. And weirdly enough no door.

 

“My name is Tad Strange and being normal is my game.” The demon chirped. He seemed more interested in examining her rather than talking. The greeting seem vaguely familiar. She was pretty sure she heard of a Tad Strange. The demon slowly rotated around her, spinning the umbrella absentmindedly.

 

“And you shouldn't be here.” Mabel shrunk back again. How did he know? Dipper and her had been super duper positive no one would know. Her mind spun with who this person might be. And how she could escape.

 

It was a weird name in a place like Gravity Falls. She was just about to say something super smart that Dipper would be proud of when something tugged in the back of her mind. And she finally realized the panicking wasn't just her. Tad’s eyes widened but before Mabel knew it, she was gone.

 

She was deposited on top of her brother. Who was hovering outside of the convenience store. The two fell heavily to the ground, Dipper wheezing underneath her. Mabel finally regained the energy and floated up. Before she could glance around, Dipper practically tackled her.

 

“Where were you?” Dipper asked. Mabel didn't reply for a few seconds, returning the hug, her ribbon curling around the pair. 

 

“I don't know. I woke up and there was this sneaky looking square! And he said he knew we shouldn't be here.” Mabel said. She hiccuped and boy did that feel weird with no mouth. “He said being normal was his game.” Dipper shakily let go and Mabel blinked looking at. “Cool trick though bro!” 

 

Dipper laughed slightly. “Took almost all I had. I just really wanted to find you. Some sort of automatic summoning between twins perhaps. Or maybe this is normal for demons.” He put his hand up to where his chin would be and Mabel nearly smiled at her twin. Of course her nerd bro would get all investigatey over it.

 

She paused when a sharp pain stabbed through her head, radiating from her eye. Dipper looked at her with worry but she waved him off. Brobro would just get really anxious about it.

 

“Come on bro. Even demon nerds need their sleep.” Dipper sputtered indignantly as Mabel forced herself on the long tiring trek home. It seemed longer than the trip they had here though that one was at breakneck speed. Mabel kept twitching every time she saw a square. (She could have sworn that square shaped knot on the tree had blinked at her).

 

Even the trees have eyes.

 

It was almost a relief to see the Shack through the trees. She missed the nights curled up with Waddles on her bed but this was close enough. And Mabel wanted to replicate that super cool trick where she had her own dimension.

 

Dimension Mabel! Dipper jumped and flailed when the tv went flying out the window. Mabel just snickered. Sir Dippie never remembered to smaller stuff. Like that Grunkle Stan loved Romantic Comedies!

 

And hated them too. She only knew because she used her super spying skills and came downstairs when Stan got trapped in another one. He still- used to refuse her offers of a romcom night. 

 

Her heart nearly stopped when Stan seemed to look right at them. Though that was impossible as nobody could see them as demons. Dipper righted himself, fixing the cap on his head. And then her heart nearly did stop.

 

“Who are you guys?”

 

Outtake

 

“Scrapbookortunity!”

 

“Mabel you can't scrapbook a video.”

 

“TRY AND STOP ME.”

 

“Mabel NO!”

 

Outtake (shout out to Kimuru who wanted to see Bill and/or Tad’s reaction. Here is Tad’s reaction).

 

They were unexpected.

 

He had arrived at the fraud psychic’s show for the night. Sources told him that ‘normal’ humans enjoyed going to see popular shows. And he really just wanted to see how a human had gotten so close to having real magic. It turned out to be a failure, an amulet supplying the magic. Disappointing and cliche.

 

And then he saw them. Two tiny twins. The boy clutching a blue journal, the girl skipping along at his side without a care in the world. He nearly reared back in surprise. Demons had a radar for when other demons were in range, tuned to the subtle fluctuations in the aether. The fact these ones didn't notice him there was a testament to their youth.

What the fuuuu-?

 

Size had always been connected to power. The smaller you were, the less power you had and vice versa. Very powerful demons could take on whatever size they wanted. These two hadn't gained that ability yet which means...

 

How were they alive and in the human world? No rifts were opened, no demons had come through outside of deal parameters. And kid demons were even rarer, only formed in places with large amounts of power. Few dimensions could supply that, less since Bill had blown up the home dimension. The locked in small size meant they couldn't have just forced their way through. The human looking forms meant they likely weren't tied to the handyman with a deal.

 

His mind and emotions churned with the possibilities.

 

It was easy to capture the star. It seemed they never were taught how to regulate their energy during fights. The pine tree had been making a contract with a red head and about to collapse as well so he didn't even notice. She was so tiny as a star, even as his natural square form he could easily lift her. (It was kind of adorable how tiny they were. He practically loomed over her during their quick meeting. But he really should have expected the pine tree panicking).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad is so freaking confused. Chapter was short but I just had the perfect ending. And the outtakes hopefully make up for it.
> 
> Feel free to make suggestions! I'll give you a shoutout! I enjoy reading comments.
> 
> Question: What tags should I use for this story?
> 
> I don't own Gravity falls.


	9. A Meeting and No Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> We must take care of our families wherever we find them.” » Elizabeth Gilbert

Dipper froze. Maybe Stan was going senile and talking to a bush. Or had finally seen a gnome. He and Mabel must've resembled startled rabbits, staring at the old man with equal panic. “Don't move. He can smell fear.” Dipper whispered. One of these days he had to put in an entry about Stan. He was pretty sure his Grunkle counted.

 

“Yeah. Pine tree guy and star with a weird ribbon on your back. Which is weird. Don't know if you noticed.” Stan said taking a step onto the porch. Dipper flipped. Why had his Grunkle’s seemingly selective sight given out now!

 

“Looking at your lawn?” Mabel said. She pretended to be examining the blade of grass. Dipper face palmed as she looked up. “Looking good.” She said looking back up. Dipper sent over quiet exasperation. Even if Stan wasn't that smart, he was a con man. And Mabel was a terrible liar.

 

“Mabel just stop. We were just in the area. We’ll be out of the place soon.” Dipper said yawning. He was tired and really wanted to sleep. Maybe there was a tree they could hang out in. Unfortunately it was looking like rain.

 

The twin had the worst luck.

 

Dipper floated away lightly tugging Mabel along. “Wait.” Dipper paused, both turning to face the old man. Stan rubbed the back of his neck muttering that he must be going soft. “You can hang out in the Shack for tonight. It's looking like rain and you guys seem dead on your feet.” He said.

 

Dipper hesitated and glanced at Mabel. She quietly nodded. Stan had never been one for cruel pranks like that. The twin demons followed the old man into the house. Dipper pulled the door shut and for added comfort, pulled out his own journal from wherever they seemed to vanish. When he wasn't concentrating on having them there. He sat on the book and zoomed after his family. (Even if one didn't know).

 

Stan showed them to the attic. Devoid of its occupants in this timeline, the place was dusty and full of junk. However there was a nice bit of space in the middle and Dipper could see some pillows and blankets among the junk. “Here. You can stay here tonight. And do some chores around the Shack in the morning.” Stan said.

 

“Don't break merchandise, drive off customers, or go into my room.” Stan said. Dipper nodded, not trusting his voice. Stan turned to leave and suddenly Mabel seemed to have regained some of her bouncy energy.

 

She tackle hugged Stan from behind. “Thank you.” Mabel squeaked out. Stan reared up, twisting around, obviously not expecting the hug attack.

 

“Yeah yeah kid. Just do some chores. Free labor and all.” Stan muttered. Mabel released him and he walked out, scratching his back. The door shut and they were alone.

 

Dipper stood, his book falling to the floor. “Pillow fort! Pillow fort!” Mabel quietly chanted. Dipper yawned and looked at her apologetically.

 

“Maybe in the morning Sis. I wish for sleep. Or whatever we do to regain energy.” Mabel shrugged and went to work. After a few minutes they had tugged out a few pillow. However it was Mabel who produced the best, providing a large quilt. The twins snuggled down in their makeshift bed together, in their former home from the multiverse before.

 

Dipper felt refreshed when he woke up. Mabel woke soon after, sleepily mumbling that her brother should go back to sleep. “What's today.” Mabel stated. Mabel tugged his journal out from a pillow and flipped it open.

 

“Manotaurs. I don't think it's super important for timeline. We just have to meet the Multi Bear and the manotaur group at a later date.” Dipper winced remembering that. The manotaurs and their manliness ritual had always been something he kind of blocked out. That had been weird.

 

“And I think I tried to get Stan a date with lazy Susan.” Mabel grimaced. It hadn't worked out. Turned out Stan, for all his romcoms, was not a romantic guy himself. “Sure you don't want to become a MAN?” Mabel said teasingly.

 

“Hey I'm manly enough.” Dipper said. As much as he could be for being a pine tree. He abandoned Mabel to her attempts to sleep and floated downstairs. He didn't want to give Stan a heart attack for seeing two human kids where there had been simple shapes before.

 

Be a cool prank though. Maybe he and Mabel could work on that for Summerween.

 

Stan was already opening the gift shop. They had really slept in late. “Alright. Sweep the floors and see what needs tidying. No breaking the merchandise though.” Stan said, handing over a broom. Dipper shrugged, flashing human. Stan did a double take before walking off muttering how the town was weird.

 

The day passed lazily. Wendy came in obviously nervous and surprised to see the twins. She simply nodded and Dipper waved. Mabel seemed to be convinced that Soos could totally lick his elbow now. Despite the fact he couldn't do it before. Dipper spent the time he had to himself double checking what they needed to do. During a lull he finally approached Wendy.

 

“Doing alright?” He asked. Wendy paused from watching Mabel and Soos’ attempts to look down at him.

 

“Doing fine. Robbie and them don't seem to remember what went on. I just told them robbers broke in. Bad timing and all.” Wendy answered. She seemed okay for someone who had just been attacked by a pissed off ghost.

 

“The axe?” Dipper asked. He really wanted to know where that came from. But the weird demon urge to check his contract was going well seemed to overrule that.

 

“Dad thought it was cool. I just told him I found it somewhere. I hung on my wall last night. Looks awesome.” Wendy said smiling slightly. At least she seemed fully over it. Calm in the face of danger.

 

“Technically true.” Dipper said. He paused to watch and noticed that strangely, Wendy’s Pitt soda can would occasionally shudder. And the was that weird echoing sound in the distance…

 

Didn't they ever get a day off?

 

“Mabel I think things have gone south.” Dipper said. He grabbed his journal and ducked out the door. Why did those manotaurs have to do this now? He really just wanted a relaxed day. He and Mabel made pretty quick progress being able to float over any obstacles. Mabel giggled, enjoying the near zero gravity bounces.

 

He hated what he came upon. Apparently the manotaurs tended to cling to their dislike of the Multi Bear in every timeline regardless of him showing up. Ropes bound the BABBA loving bear to the ground, ignoring the multiple cuts and bruises it had. It was surrounded by manotaurs who seemed to be doing their discussions through punching.

 

“Hey! What's going on.” Dipper said, stepping free of the tree line. Mabel stepped out next to him hands on her hips. She was boiling too. She may not have known the bear like Dipper but this was just disgusting.

 

Outtake

 

“Wendy why do you have an axe?”

 

“It helps me to be friendly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for 2017! Hope you guys like it. Kudos, comments and bookmarks make me feel warm inside. Hope you guys have a great year!


	10. Manotaurs and a Multi Bear:Great Ideas and Fort Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There are two sides to every argument. The wrong side and my side."  
> -Anonymous

“Mabel please distract them. I'm going to go get medical supplies.” Dipper whispered. He slipped back into the trees, leaving Mabel to deal with these butt faces. She stared down the leader as he approached. What was his name? Leadertaur? 

“Who dares to interrupt us.” He thundered. Mabel coughed. His breath was worse than her brother and he hardly ever brushed. Breathing through her mouth, she glared up at him.

“I'm Mabel and what you’re doing is horrible! Attacking the Multi Bear and tying him down!” And because she couldn't resist the shot. “And you call yourself men!”

There was a gasp from the manotaurs listening in. Mabel screwed up her face and gleefully kept going. “Men? More like boogerfaces who think they count! You guys are all…” She paused to think of the right insult. “Buttface smelly cow people whose parents are cow from a manure pile and a gnome!” 

Leadertaur looked one step from attempting to pound her into Mabel bits. She held her ground. Grunkle Stan had always told her when the world fights to fight back. And between the attack on Wendy, the kidnapping, lack of Waddles adorableness, and now this. She had it up to the ribbon on her headband. Her eyes seemed to ache slightly.

“You dare question our manliness? This bear listens to pop songs! He is not man enough for this world.” He blew fire from his nose. Mabel twitched back slightly. But it was working! Already a few manotaurs had left, on a quest to prove their manliness in however boys did it.

Teenage boys were much better in her opinion.

Time to default to meaner Mabel. She scrunched up her face and jumped up to punch Leadertaur in the chest with a cry of “Left hook”. To the collective surprise of her and the group (but Mabel had some confidence in herself! She had learned from the master, Stan himself when Dipper ran off to investigate stuff) Leadertaur flew back across the clearing.

She scrambled past in the hushed silence to check on the Multi Bear. He was still conscious but barely. She couldn't tell what was wrong. Mabel frowned and carefully conjured up some Glitter Rainbow Unicorn Bandages. On second thought, she would need a lot of these.

Leadertaur stomped across the clearing and Mabel turned away from the wounded bear. The grass crumpled from the heat of the fire snorts and the other manotaurs cleared away almost respectfully. Mabel pulled out her emergency glitter and grappling hook.

She felt tired. The ghost busting had taken a lot and the run here had depleted pretty much the rest. But she wasn't standing down. Think Grenda thoughts! Grr! Boys! Cute teenage boys! Smashing stuff! 

Leadertaur lunged forward. “Mabel move!” She didn't even hesitate. Using her super awesome ninja grappling hook skills, she slingshotted backwards, barely clearing the Multi Bear. She hit the ground ten feet away and rolled to her feet just in time to see the light from a flashlight.

The manotaurs began to shrink with cries of outrage until they were about a foot tall. Mabel giggled as she picked up a stick and started poking one. They were so much cuter now! With a squeaky roar, the manotaur grabbed her stick and snapped it over its leg. It began to beat another manotaur with the stick as Dipper approached clutching a first aid kit.

“I took a detour. I thought the size crystal may come in handy.” He said showing off the doctored flashlight. Angry Mabel gone, Mabel felt herself grin wide.

“You sure you didn't grab it to make yourself taller bro?” Mabel teased. He may have been taller later but right now she still had her millimeter!

“Your only taller than me in Canada! And it's not my fault the portal took away my blossoming manhood!” There was a cry from the manotaurs.

“Dippingsauce please never say that last part again for the love of Waddles.” Her brother ignored that comment to monitor the Multi Bear. Apparently the good news was it was mostly bruises and a concussion. Mabel donated her band aids to the cause and corralled the manotaurs.

A difficult feat considering most of them were still pretty strong. They nearly took out her legs charging a few times- oh she had the most splendirifious Mabel Idea. This one might even top her Survival Knitting! “Bro bro hold the fort!” She yelled sprinting into the trees ignoring his objection.

Her precious grappling hook let her clear most of the obstacles. She breezed into the Mystery Shack past the tourists. “Hey Stan I'm borrowtaking this.” She yelled before breezing back out. One smooth operation.

It was a little less smooth when she finally reached the spot again, breath short from the stitch in her side and leaves from her crashing into a branch. Dipper had apparently grown frustrated with the mini manotaurs and had built them a cage made out of branches.

“LISTEN UP!” She dropped to a sitting position criss cross apple sauce. “I'm going to tell you about the most manly sport of them all.” Pause for effect. “Football.”

She totally had their attention now. Even Leadertaur was watching her. She pulled out the football magazine she had stolen from Stan. Mabel had never actually seen Stan reading it so hopefully he wouldn't care too much. Glossy photos of various tackles and a simple explanation of the rules seemed to enchant the manotaurs. Her diabolical plan was working perfectly!

“Though I don't think you can play it.” The manotaurs roared outrage at the tiny pink girl. It sounded like a baby lion. “The referee isn't allowed to play and you need a very good pair of eyes.”

Dipper caught on. “Or multiple pairs of eyes.” The manotaurs glanced at the Multi Bear. The lover of the dreaded pop songs was now their only chance for a manly sport. They crowded together in a football huddle which quickly grew into a fist fight. Eventually Leadertaur came forward.

“We would be willing to overlook your lack of MANLINESS if you agreed to be the referee.” The Multi Bear nodded and the manotaurs cheered. Dipper quickly changed them back to full size and Mabel sacrificed the magazine to them before they could change their mind.

They left the manotaurs to their impromptu first game as the Multi Bear surveyed. “Thank you children. Hopefully they won't attack me anymore.’ The bear said in a surprising level tone as it idly swatted the fourth head.

“No problem. Hopefully we can swing by sometime, listen to BABBA, you know stuff like that.”

“Or Sev’ral Timez!”

Outtake

Pine Base Delta 12: construction going….

Mabel was currently a tiny buried star. Buried under a pillow to be exact. Dipper sighed as he freed his sister, still fully human. “Come on Mabel. We need to get this done. I want to sleep sometime you know.” If only he had one of his mystery novels.

Mabel giggled at her brother’s antics. Flying up, she grabbed the pillow and placed it carefully on the side. And it was nearly complete.

The base consisted of four chairs (they had nearly used three but it looked too much like a triangle) with string interweaving them. A few blankets were draped on top creating a roof and sides for the fort. Pillows were carefully strewn inside along with one or two blankets. Dipper had used white paint to paint a few constellations on the underside of the blanket inside. The Dippers and Gemini being the most prominent.

It was perfect except for…. “GLITTER!” 

“Mabel NO!”

Stan sighed as he listened to the kids rough housing above him. He was too old for this.

But he had been a twin and had been left on the streets to fend for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of sadness mixed in with cuteness at the end. Coming up is a definite plot deviation so watch out!
> 
> Also I was originally going to have them fight the manotaurs but manotuars playing football while the Multi Bear refereed wouldn't let go.


	11. Double Dipper Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer. Jean de La Fontaine

The next few days passed in a blur. In between working at the Shack and teaching the manotaurs rugby so they wouldn't get too bored, the twins hardly noticed the next event. At least Dipper didn't. Mabel was ecstatic. This was the one event she had labeled in her scrapbook, doubly underlined with glitter glue.

DOUBLE DIPPER! At least that what she called it after Dipper told her his side. It taken every bit of might she had not to clone herself. But the world was only big enough for one sparkly fashionista demon twin from another timeline. It was the totally awesome party where she met Grenda and Candy! She missed her two best friends.

“Alright I think we are all done here. You all know your jobs so scram.” Stan walked off to monitor the guests who were beginning to trickle. Mabel elbowed Dipper with a smile. She was feeling electric tonight, fully reenergized after the Mystery Twin fun.

“Good luck with Wendy bro. Are you going double Dipper again?” Mabel teased. Dipper wiggled away, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“You know we decided not to date. Stop teasing. Have fun at the party, I'm going to take tickets.” Dipper grumbled. She couldn't help that her brobro had the funniest when she teased him that way. Mabel performed a fabulous twirl.

“Of course I will. I'm dressed for success. Thanks for volunteering again though.” Dipper just smiled and walked off. And it was one of her best outfits. She had gone with the one she had worn before. Why mess with glittery perfection? Except this one was spiced up with her red ribbon swapped out for her glittery rainbow one tied carefully. Didn't want any slips if it moved. The ribbon was weird. She could take it off and move it around but leave it off for too long and it was back in her hair. But she liked it. 

And hopefully it wouldn't move. Especially as this was the old meany Pacifica who liked to make fun of her.

Mabel kept careful watch by the concessions waiting for her girlfriends. Her nerves increased when she finally saw them. Now she had to wait for the perfect moment. Stepping out from the wall, she stumbled into the familiar wall that was Grenda before they reached the seats where the trio first met. “Sorry for that! I'm Mabel.” Mabel said, smiling widely. Grenda’s pet lizard flicked the end of her nose. “Oh my god you have a animal on your shoulder! It's so cute!”

“I'm Grenda. And this is Candy.” The small girl waved, her forks clinking. Mabel smiled wider, if that couldn't even be possible. Though it was a little uncomfortable with her braces.

“What's with the forks?” She missed these two. Missed the sleepovers and Candy’s occasionally kooky inventions. Missed reading and giggling over romance novels. If she just had Waddles, this would be perfect.

“Improvement of human being.” Candy said clinking the forks. Mabel squealed as the girl expertly impaled pieces of popcorn. 

“Look at the weirdos. Looks like they found their people.” Mabel twitched as her ribbon flashed red for a split second. Pacifica. She turned to face the stuck up rich girl with a frown. She didn't want the party crown this time. The competition was fun but it sucked to lose again because of her paying off McGucket.

“Who is she?” Mabel asked forcing down any negative emotions before her ribbon prominently displayed them.

“That's Pacifica. She always makes me feel bad about myself.” Grenda rumbled. Candy nodded in agreement. DJ Soos broke in, announcing the party crown competition. As if on cue, Pacifica and her friends sashayed away. She could never figure out how they did that. Did she really want to stick around here? She didn't want to compete again.

“You guys want to see something cool?” Mabel asked leaning in close. This was perfect. And epic sparkly adventure with her best girlfriends!

“Do we!” Grenda answered, putting away the popcorn bowl. The hardest part was sneaking away from Grunkle Stan. He could see people who didn't pay like a hawk. And sneaking out without tipping off her nerdy twin. She didn't want Mystery Twins she wanted a night to act like her old normal self. It was a bit warm out tonight and the moon was bright.

And luckily she knew a short cut! “I don't know. My parents told me not to go in the woods.” Grenda said. Candy nodded as she peered into the dark forest. The moonlight meant the trees cast ominous shadows on the ground. Mabel spun to face her friends.

“Come on, it's the quickest way to have an adventure! Seriously this is like rainbow glitter levels of cool.” Mabel announced. Candy shrugged and pulled out her flashlight, her forks clinking.

“I suppose it will be alright then.” She said. This made up Grenda’s mind as well and Mabel resisted the urge to bounce with joy. She thought Candy would be the hardest to convince! Awesome Adventure full steam ahead!

“Of course it will be! So who's your favorite Sev’ral Timez member?” Mabel said as they set off into the dark forest, lit only by the glow of the flashlight.

They never even noticed the shadow.

Mabel was ecstatic when their target came in sight. The ominous house seemed to be in better condition than when she last saw it. Walking there had been creepy but Grenda could recite some parts of her mom’s super passionate romance novels. It's hard to be scared when she imagined meeting a super cute vampire. “Here it is!” Mabel said triumphantly.

“Mabel that's a hole in the floor.” Grenda said. Candy helpfully shone the flashlight down.

“Guys it's not just a hole! It's an entrance to an abandoned mineshaft! The cool stuff is down there! I'll even go down first.” Mabel said pulling out her grappling hook. She expertly hooked it on the edge and leaped. For a second, Mabel was weightless. It wasn't quite like floating but it was similar. Though she had to be careful not to look down and see the fall.

Candy and Grenda quickly followed into the mine.

Outtake

“Grunkle Stan?”

The twins were obviously uncomfortable. Mabel scuffed at the floor while Dipper fiddled with his journal. “Yeah we thought it makes sense. Great uncle and it explains why you have two young kids but aren't married.” Dipper said. Did Stan not like it? Was he going to kick them out?

Stan quietly scratched at his chin. “It's weird. But I think I could get used to it.” And watching the two light up made it slightly better. Especially when Mabel dove forward to hug him. Yeah he could get used to Grunkle Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! This is where the timeline really gets weird. Plus twins and their Grunkle cuteness.
> 
> And do I detect some worry from Mabel?


	12. Mabel's Disappearence is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every now and then I like to do as I'm told, just to confuse people.  
> Tamora Pierce

“So then he ate it! It was so disgusting. He threw up for like an hour.” Wendy chattered as she took another’s money.

“Sounds like fun. Or well, not that much fun” Dipper said with a smile. So far everything was going well. Despite Wendy still being slightly wary to the point she decided to stay at tickets, everything was calm. No clones, no Bill, no teenager genocidal ghosts, not even a gnome. Pretty peaceful especially for Gravity Falls.

“Dipper!” His head snapped around. He shoved down the vague tingle of a impending change as he stared down. Gideon. The pale haired small kid stared up at him with a grin. Dipper’s left hand began to tap on the table at lightning speed.

And how did the fake psychic KNOW HIS NAME.

“Gideon Gleeful. I don't think we have met.” Dipper said, tugging on his vest with his right. It would be bad if either of his precious journals were revealed (it was his hard won knowledge. HIS). The psychic just smiled blithely and continued on talking with his smooth accent. And Dipper forced a smile back but it couldn't help with his creeping sense of unease.

“No I don't suppose we have. But I saw your sister at my show and well I couldn't get her laugh out of my head.” Gideon said with a chuckle. Oh no. He was not letting his sister be sucked into the romance zone again. It was so freaky that Gideon was so obsessed he would hunt them down. He hadn't even met Mabel!

“So do you know where your darling sister is.” Gideon asked. Dipper quietly begged whatever gods were listening for back up. Unless one of those gods were triangle shaped. Wendy was perfectly distracted taking tickets from others and apparently Stan was placated by the sight of so much money. So he was alone to deal with Gideon. His left hand started to tap faster.

“No clue.” Dipper stuttered. You would think when he turned into a demon that he would be able to lie better. At least the sweatiness was gone. Gideon chuckled.

“Are you sure? She is the sweetest little peach dumpling, I don't know how you could lose her.” Gideon said. Dipper’s temper flared.

“Look dude. I don't know where she is. My sister isn't someone you keep on a leash. So you either buy tickets or LEAVE.” Dipper said. For a second his eyes tingled, the pupils and irises vanishing, instead flashing strange cipher symbols.

“Fine. Be that way. You'll regret it.” Gideon snapped. Dipper didn't relax until the short kid climbed back into his car and left. Gingerly he accepted the next person’s money. 

“You okay? Guy seemed a little hardcore.” Wendy asked, snagging more popcorn. Dipper’s head jerked up up in surprise. He had kind of forgotten the redhead was even there, distracted by Gideon. 

“Yeah fine. I just think that... he wants to date Mabel.” And make her his queen, Dipper added silently. Like that would ever happen. Not on his watch, with the help of the journal.

“Dang dude, that's rough. Nice of you to defend your sister though.” Wendy said. Dipper smiled back but felt uncomfortable. Last time h had blown Gideon off, he nearly died for it. He carefully moved his left hand under the table and tried not to stare at the dents his frantic tapping had left.

“You mind if I take a break for a second. Just going to cool my head.” Wendy nodded and Dipper quickly jogged away from the table. Of all the times for that stupid fraud psychic Gideon to show up! Where was Mabel anyway? He thought she would be reconnecting with her friends but he hadn't seen her for half an hour. Dipper reluctantly prodded the twin bond.

Mabel felt guilty. That's all he could tell along with a vague feeling of don't worry. Don't worry?! His twin had vanished and felt guilty of telling him where she was! How she could tell him not to worry? Dipper yelped as his hat caught on golden fire briefly. Stupid demon powers. They weren't even being helpful right now.

“Want to make a bet?” Dipper froze at the sudden voice, and nearly gave himself whiplash turning around. The square. Mabel had described him extensively after her kidnapping. And even then there was something about him that set Dipper on an edge. Tad leaned on his umbrella nonchalantly, staring down the younger demon. Dipper pulled his journal out and it hovered in the air, waiting for a command.

“I don't make bets with other people. Especially not someone who tried to kidnap Mabel.” Dipper said. There. Pretty well said if he did say so himself. Tad didn't even look irritated, just continued leaning on his umbrella. “Wait are you the one who took her?” 

Tad hummed, drawing out the moment. “At the convenience store? Yep. Now? Nope. I'm afraid your twin has done this on her own.” The square flew closer and Dipper hated the feeling of smugness he got off the square. How dare it make light of kidnapping Mabel? His twin star as Stan had joked about in the past after seeing his birthmark. 

“What kind of bet are you proposing.” Dipper said mustering up every atom of bravery he had. He may not be Stan but he knew, just knew, that you should at least know the con. Or bet in this case.

“Hmm. How about if you find your sister first, I leave you two alone.” Dipper liked the sound of that. They didn't need problems of the square variety, no thank you. Tad’s eye seemed to sharpen. “But if I find her first, then I'm allowed to come by whenever I want.” There was the catch. Tad reached out a hand, hovering lower. “So do we have a bet?”

Dipper hesitated. On one hand, Tad would leave them alone. But if he failed, then they were stuck with the square. “Neither of us can sabotage the other.” He added. Cover all the bases like what he didn't do with Bill. Dipper didn't want to be possessed again.

“Fine.” Tad agreed and Dipper reached out to shake his hand. At least either way he would find Mabel. The green and gold flames mixed, burning him inhuman. Tad’s flames felt cold and weirdly foreign and he recoiled away. Dipper felt the tingle before suddenly he was a tiny blue pine tree again. He perched on top of his journal, Journal 3 carefully tucked away. Tad did a flip in mid air.

“Well time for me to find a star and win a bet.” Tad chirped before vanishing. Dipper groaned, already feeling this bet was a mistake as he slowly set off into the dark woods. Too late to turn back.

Outtake

This bet was going to be fun.

He hadn't even know where the twins were. Their weak powers gave them sanctuary and like him, if they stayed physical, they were hidden. It was the most annoying and yet fascinating search he had done in a century. He had felt the pine tree’s flare up and came to the scene immediately.

Seemed like he wasn't the only one searching for the twins. But he seemed to be the only one to know if their true nature, he noted with satisfaction. The psychic had left in irritation at the pine tree’s stonewalling. And when the pine tree left, he had seen opportunity.

A bet. If he won, he would have unrestricted access to this bewildering pair. To see how they had somehow come to this world. And unlike Bill, he had a soft spot for younger demons. They were adorable with their tiny size and little control of the laws of reality. And he finally got a name to pin to one of the twins. Mabel. A simple name especially for a demon, but then again look at his.

Of course, if he lost, he would have to leave them alone. But Tad Strange had no intentions of losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gravity falls! Please leave kudos and/or comment. If you comment a story idea an drew I add it in, you get a shoutout in the story! Also I will update faster.
> 
> Also Gideon and Tad have finally shown up again!


	13. Down down below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye.  
> Jim Henson

Dipper was going to be so angry with her.

Mabel could practically feel his rage through her walled off bond. Jeez she might have to swear off Mabel Juice for a month to calm him down. It's not like she being that irresponsible and dangerous! This girls only excursion away from the party was perfectly safe!

Just going down into an abandoned mine to look at dinosaurs! She even had some extra sparkly yarn to make a path back! “So Mabel. What else do you want to show us.” Grenda said, shivering slightly. Grenda’s lizard vanished down into her pants pocket.

“It's just a bit farther along… Are you okay?” She couldn't pull out one of her super awesome sweaters like this! It had a tendency to be some really noticeable magic. Though Dipperoo said if she didn't want it like that, she shouldn't have put in a mabelton of glitter. He also said ‘mabelton’ wasn't a word but of course it was!

“I can fix this!” Candy chirped. She toggled the flashlight switch a few times and suddenly, the beam became quite a bit warmer.

“Dang girl! You always have the smarts.” Grenda said. Candy giggled. It was so nice to see everybody getting along! Grinning infectiously, she tucked the yarn ball away and skipped along the tunnel. Just a little further and…. Boom! Glitter!

“Check it girls!” Mabel said throwing up her arms. For a second, her ribbon flashed red and she patted it quickly. Don't want any demon mess ups in front of the girlfriends. Almost as if it heard, it faded back to normal rainbow color. Candy and Grenda didn't notice, appropriately oohing and ahhing at the dinosaurs. To Mabel’s relief, the pterodactyl hadn't seemed to have broken out yet.

“This is very cool. I had no idea this would be here.” Candy said. It seemed she had remembered to point the heated beam away from the amber dinosaur.

“Yeah! It's almost like that prehistoric high school romance I read, Steamy DinoShapeshifter!” Grenda cheered. Mabel gasped. She had forgotten how perfect these two girls were! She missed this.

Now to see if Grunkle Stan would allow sleepovers.

“I read that one! And all 19 of its sequels! Veloci. R. Apter and Ptera were so meant to be!” Mabel cried. Her voice bounced kind of weirdly around the cave, making her even LOUDER. This cave would be so great for dance parties. “Look at this great friendship forming!” Mabel said making a back and forth hands movement. Candy seemed particularly distracted by the T Rex but even she nodded.

Perfect girls night out! All she needed now was Waddles! Mabel pulled out the ball of yarn. Instant pet! She was going to name him Yarnball. For a second her hands twitched and she hurriedly caught Yarnball. Looks like Dipdop decided to go demon for some reason. Unearthly cold hit her for a second and she shivered.

“I know right? But you have to admit Rex was such a bad bo-”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

She really didn't want to hear that voice. Almost reluctantly, Mabel turned around. Five feet away was one of the worst and later best things about Gravity Falls. Pacifica. Why was the snobby rich girl here?! She could have sworn Pacifica would rather win the party crown. Time to let her thoughts do the talking. “Pacifica Northwest?! What are you doing here?” Mabel said.

“Saw you weirdos sneaking out the party so I thought I’d do a little snooping. So what do we have here? Little glitter girl is trying to open a terrible Mystery Shack of her own?” Wow… She'd really forgotten how mean Pacifica could be. But that didn't authorize the girl to ruin their night out with her friends! Gah! Why couldn't everything just go over sprinkles and glitter for once.

“Don't you think you’ll run Stan out of business?” And Pacifica laughed. And she hit her boiling point. Her ribbon flashing an angry grey, Mabel growled and lobbed Yarnball at the snobby girl.

“Stop it!” Pacifica automatically blocked the ball, bouncing it back. Mabel hit the deck, feeling the wish of air pass over her head. Looks like she had thrown Yarnball a bit too hard. Whoops? Candy yelped and Mabel jumped up, spinning around so fast, she had to steady herself on Grenda. Candy’s flashlight flew up into the air and smashed on the ground, sparkling ominously.

“Now look at what you did!” Pacifica said as the light began to flicker.

“I think we might have bigger problems.” Grenda yelled. Because every so slowly, the amber casing around the T Rex had started to melt. 

“I'll get it!” Candy said, diving to grab her flashlight. It sparked and Candy drew back. “I don't got it.” But the rapidly heating amber began to give out. With one final gooey twist, the T Rex smashed through, roaring triumphantly.

Pacifica shrieked, overruling Mabel’s yell to run. “Candy!” Grenda yelled, diving forward. She snagged the back of the smaller girl’s shirt and pulled back, just missing a stomp. 

The T Rex lunged towards Pacifica and Mabel threw all of her weight into the girl, knocking them to the side. It roared, blocking their way to Grenda and Candy. For a heart stopping second, Mabel nearly hissed back and reverted because how dare it. But Pacifica’s scream in her ear jolted. And possibly broke an eardrum. “Meet you guys later!” Mabel yelled scrambling to her feet.

Pacifica let herself be dragged for a few steps but quickly shot forward ahead. Mabel aimed for one of the branch tunnels until something closed on the back of her sweater. The T Rex slowly dragged her back even as her heels dug into the floor. With a scream, she lifted in the air, feeling sharp edged teeth press against her back. 

It smelled disgusting like yucky rotten meat and blood. With horror, she watched as her grappling hook fell to the ground with a thump. Oh god, she didn't want to die! But if she went demon now, they would notice!

There was a thump near her ear and the T Rex screeched. It tossed its head, flinging her to the side. She hit the wall with a thump, scrambling to her feet. Her head felt kind of woozy like it was filled with syrup, making her stumble slightly. Someone grabbed her arm, forcing her into a stumbling run into cooler darkness.

When Mabel’s vision cleared, she finally got to see who her savior was. To be honest, she kind of expected it to be Dipper, ready to chew her out about her plan. Instead she saw Pacifica clutching her grappling hook. “Did you just shoot-?” Mabel said trailing off awkwardly. Pacifica rolled her eyes, pushing back some of her hair.

“You may be weird but death by T Rex is just nasty. Why do you have a grappling hook? That's really weird.” Pacifica said. Mabel grinned and threw herself forward in a hug. “Okay get off.” Pacifica said. She may not be hugging back but still!

She was totally knitting Pacifica a sweater for this.

 

Dipper glanced around from the top of the tree. Where could Mabel be? She had walled off their connection and was refusing all attempts at contact. Did she just not realize how dumb she was being right now? He could practically hear her saying ‘no you’re being dumb’.

He admit he felt bad about leaving Wendy- for a second his smaller arms pinwheeled as his Journal was yanked out from under him. “Toodles!” Tad yelled, gleefully dropping off the tree.

He really hated that square guy. And who said toodles anymore? Dipper dove off the tree with a manly screech of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so happy for the support this is getting. When I first started writing this, I would have been ecstatic at reaching 20 kudos and 200 hits. Now it's over 800 hits and 70 kudos. I love all of you guys. 
> 
> I don't own Gravity Falls, I just write about it. Please kudos/comment/or bookmark!


	14. Baiting a T Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.  
> -Walter Winchell

“So what’s the plan?” Grenda asked, rubbing her sore legs. Mabel looked up with a frown. She was pretty sure that if she went demon she could take it down. But that would require revealing herself in all her starry demon glory. And even she was feeling a bit cold and sore. They had trekked through the pitch black tunnels for an hour before they finally stumbled upon the other two. Pacifica huffed.

“Why don't you ask the genius who got us here in the first place?” Mabel felt her cheeks flush till they were as red as her ribbon.

“It's not like I purposely woke it up! If you weren't such a dumb meanie, we would already be back at the Shack!” Mabel yelled. Pacifica was so nice after saving Mabel, but now she was ugh again! She retracted that sweater, retracted it!

“I have an idea.” Candy commented quietly. Grenda sighed and bodily shoved Mabel away from Pacifica.

“I get you guys are irritated but we have more important things. Candy has an idea so listen to her.” Grenda said. Mabel took another step away. She didn't mean to get that angry! But she was out of glitter and yarn and Pacifica was just not helping! Pacifica simply huffed again but even she didn't say anything.

“One of us could distract the T Rex and the others could run past it. They’d have to run fast though.” Candy said. Mabel slipped a hand into her skirt pocket, fondling the smooth surface of her grappling hook.

“I'll go.” The others looked at her slightly startled.

“I don't know. It sounds dangerous, I'm sure we can come up with a better idea.” Candy said.

“But it's my fault! You guys wouldn't be here if I hadn't dragged you over. If I hadn't, you guys would still be at the party or home. I'm a fast runner I can do it.” Mabel said. And she had been running away from large monsters since Dipper found the journal, she added silently. 

She got them into this mess so she would have to get them out of it. Plus if necessary… Mabel winced as she prodded the bond. Dipper would be angry but he would help. Two was better than one. “But you guys will need to run and get out.” She didn't want them to see.

 

Dipper hated everything especially THAT FREAKING SQUARE WHO TOOK HIS JOURNAL.

Where did that square go?!

 

That T Rex was really angry. Mabel watched as it paced the room, occasionally pausing to gnaw on a rock or one of the amber pieces. Candy quickly waved from another one of the tunnels. It was now and never. She hoped the T Rex preferred glitter.

“Hey! T Rex! I bet you smell bad and your dad was a gnome!” Mabel shrieked, hopping out of the opening. It instantly zeroed in on her, growling. She played it up more, jumping around, waving her arms, and making raspberry noises.

Behind the T Rex, the trio instantly legged it across the room. The T Rex lunged forward and Mabel yelped, diving out of the way. But the plan was working! Mabel dove out of the way of another jaw snap, fumbling with her grappling hook. She heard a yelp as Candy tripped on a rock and the T Rex began to turn. And Mabel instinctively fired.

The grappling hook thumped into the side of its head and it roared, twisting back. Mabel hurriedly retracted the grappling hook and bolted. The T Rex moved a lot faster than she thought it would! She backpedalled hurriedly as it crossed in front of her, hitting the wall.

Trapped. She just hoped the others had gotten out as the T Rex drew closer. One more second and human Mabel would be sparkly star Mabel. “Leave her alone!” Grenda leaped from a ledge like a over large pink bat. Mabel twitched back in surprise. Clinging to the T Rex’s head, Grenda began to punch it repeatedly in the eye. 

“I thought you guys were gone!” Mabel gasped. Candy sidled up to her.

“We couldn't leave our friend behind with a hungry T Rex.” Mabel could feel the butterflies grow in her stomach. They considered her a good enough friend to face down a dinosaur for? “Even Pacifica agreed.” The blond snorted from her position, keeping Candy’s broken overly bright flashlight trained on the T Rex.

“We have to go! Grenda stop punching it!” Pacifica yelled. Mabel grabbed Candy’s hand, practically towing the girl across the cave. 

“Alrighhtargh!” With one violent twist of its head, the Rex launched the burly girl across the cavern. Snarling, it drew closer to her as she tried to scramble to her feet. Pacifica yelled and lobbed the flashlight at its head but it didn't even flinch.

It felt like she crossed the cavern in a blink of an eye. One minute she was clutching Candy’s hand by the exit and the next she was by the T Rex. All aided by her fantastic grappling hook of course. And Mabel didn't want her stupid mistake to cause the loss of one of her best friends.

She grabbed the T Rex leg, getting bodily lifted up and down. And forced calm thoughts. For a second, it didn't seem to work and her heart sunk. Mabel forced herself to keep thinking fluffy calming thoughts and for a second, her ribbon flashed. And the Rex began to slow to a stop, drooling mouth inches away from Grenda who darted away.

It was a lot harder than she hoped it would be. Mabel had experimented with this before, making Dipper happier, keeping Wendy calm and stuff. But she hadn't ever had to do it on an unwilling subject before. And it hurt! The T Rex seemed to surge and roil under her shaky handle on its mind. Until finally it collapsed, calmed to sleep. Mabel stumbled, releasing her hold. Shakily, she reached over and picked up her grappling hook from where she had dropped it.

“Mabel… What did you just do?” She heard Pacifica say. Mabel coughed slightly, hacking up a spray of glitter. And this time she couldn't resist the tugging. With a wash of rainbow and glitter, she was star Mabel.

Demon Mabel.

“I didn't want you guys to see m-” And something tugged hard. Mabel dropped lower in her hover. It felt like she had a really bad stomach ache and she resisted because she couldn't leave her girls here alone but then it tugged harder. 

“Mabel are you okay?” But she couldn't hear who said because the pressure was building and her ribbon was flashing through colors so fast. And her eye hurt so much. With another wash of color, she was gone.

Mabel opened her eye again and found herself in the middle of a summoning circle. High pitched laughter echoed in her nonexistent ears before she forced herself to concentrate. That the isosceles monster wasn't here.

She really just wanting to go home, and get a big hug from Stan and drink some Mabel juice. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

She was tired and scared and she didn't want to be here. For one of the few times in her life, her optimism failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hard arc to write. For one thing, I have to balance Mabel's happy accepting nature with her reluctance to show her demon side to her friends.
> 
> They may not remember Bill but she does.
> 
> Also a new power! This was hinted at in a former chapter, but it's emotional manipulation.


	15. We Messed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the determination and bravery to create a new destiny for yourself… Then perhaps there is also a sort of truth…  
> In daring to face a different tomorrow.  
> -PMD

Dipper was pretty sure he had lost.

He had scoured the forest looking for his journal and Mabel. But there was no sign of either. Dipper had even asked the Multi Bear if Mabel had shown up and received a no. So when he finally got the tingle of his sister losing her form, he wasn't excited. He was panicked, so scared it overrode his anger.

He only had a few more hours until the sun was up and Grunkle Stan would be really mad. So he grabbed at the bond, trying to mimic the weird teleporting he did before. Except Mabel wasn't budging. Dipper could feel her but he couldn't drag her over. Then something tugged him back.

For a second, he flailed in midair. Mabel was scared, why should he go to her? But it tugged harder, and reluctantly, Dipper allowed himself to be pulled. This was creepy. What if it was a ghost pulling him to where it could get its deadly revenge for something he did?!

He really shouldn't have marathoned Ghost Harassers so much.

Dipper wasn't even sure how to describe the place he popped up in. One of the many caves in the forest, (he was really going to go search these for secrets and treasure one day). Lit by glowing green flames with a summoning circle burned on the floor and oh. He knew where this was going. Especially when he saw his sister in her own demon form practically sitting on the floor.

“Mabel.” Anger temporarily put aside for worry, he tackled hugged his twin. She seemed fine, he couldn't see any scrapes, but did those even show up as a demon?! Dipper had no clue how to deal with this.

“Aw isn't this sweet.” His ghost theory was half right. The twins glared up at the blue square hovering outside the circle. Mabel struggled free of her brother’s arms and shot up.

“You again!” 

“Me again.” Tad held up a very familiar journal and Dipper shot up as well! That was his! He may not own the Author’s Journal but that one was his! He needed it for his mysteries! “After I found this book just lying around” He ignored Dipper’s angry cat hiss. “I decide to look for the owner. And surprise surprise, it contained their summoning circle. So it looks like I won the bet. See you around twin stars.”

With a plume of green fire, Tad vanished, taking the light out with him. Dipper flashed human and caught his journal before it hit the floor. The demon had cheated! But he had never said anything about circles and agh, he felt like an idiot. He'd been walking around with the answer right there! Until it got stolen anyway.

If he couldn't figure out this, how would he ever solve the mystery of the Author or stop Bill Cipher?

“Dipbro, what bet was he talking about?” Mabel asked, flashing human as well. She wobbled on her feet but it looks like she had enough energy. Dipper tucked his journal into his vest, carefully looking away from his sister. The last time he made a deal with a demon it hadn't gone well. So how did he tell that he had made another one to his sister?

“It's nothing. Why did you sneak out of the party?! I've been worried sick and searching all over for you! I thought you had been kidnapped! If I hadn't seen Gideon, I would've had thought it was for certain!” Dipper snapped. Why did his sister have to be so dumb sometimes? They couldn't afford to keep making mistakes.

“I just wanted to have some fun with friends! You’re the one who apparently made a bet with that… That square!” Mabel yelled. He was not pinning this all on her! “Sorry if I didn't want your scienceness to mess it all up!”

“My scienceness? Who was the one who got distracted by hot guys when our Grunkle’s mind was being invaded?” Dipper yelled back.

“At least I didn't leave halfway through! At least I saved a mermaid!”

“I was there too! And who was the one who let Bill get the code in the first place.”

“Sorry nobody is as paranoid as you, Dipperoo! And you let him possess you because you're so obsessed with that stupid mystery!”

“If you had pushed the button, we wouldn't be in this mess!”

“I trusted Grunkle Stan! He said he was doing it for family!”

“YOU’RE THE WORST TWIN EVER!” Mabel reared back, eyes wide. Dipper froze. He hadn't meant to say that but it was her fault. Before he could attempt to maybe modify it a bit, Mabel turned and fled out of the cave.

 

Mabel sobbed as she legged it through the forest. Her shoe snagged on a root and she hit the ground painfully. Hissing, she scooted to her feet. Her knee was scraped and oozing bright red blood. Almost mechanically, she climbed back up, Dipper’s words still bouncing around her head.

He was right, she was a terrible twin and it was all her fault. If she hadn't been so dumb, they wouldn't have been in this mess. Dragging her friends to see the cool dinosaurs had ended horribly and now they wouldn't want to see her again!

Who wanted to be friends with a technicolor floating shooting star?

Mabel let out a sob of relief as she finally glimpsed the shack through the trees. Her knee was really hurting and the blood felt icky on her skin. She just wanted to sleep, sleep until she wouldn't become a shape again, sleep until she could convince herself this whole thing was just a bad nightmare. And Dipper wouldn't be angry and they’d go chase after mysteries and she could snuggle Waddles.

She shut the door quietly. It was late, way too late for the party to be going. Stan would be irritated they hadn't helped with cleanup. But right now, all Mabel wanted was a unicorn bandage and a cup of water.

Rubbing at her eyes, she carefully wetted a washcloth and wiped her leg. It stung and Mabel hissed slightly, biting her lips. Eventually she gave up on the task of cleaning out the dirt and bandaged it. She had to admit, the scrape being cleaned and the cute little bandage made her feel better. Mabel had conjured the box on her first day in the Shack for any emergencies.

“What are you still doing awake?” Mabel fumbled with the glass, nearly dropping it as water sloshed over the sides. Grunkle Stan stood in the doorway. “And where did you brother go? Has he been eaten by one of his fake monsters?”

“Out. And I'm going up to bed soon. Sorry for not sticking around for the whole part.” Grunkle Stan waved her off.

“Cleanup went fine. Though I kept seeing double of Wendy. I might need to get my eyes checked again.” Mabel giggled as she sat down. Looks like Wendy found the cloning machine. This was going in one of the scrapbooks. Grunkle Stan poured himself a cup of water and sat down as well. “So spill kid. You’re acting all mopey and your brother’s missing.” 

Mabel frowned. “I made a mistake. And then Dipper made mistakes and now it's just mashed up in one big not fun mistake and now he’s super mad at me.” She took a sip of water, suddenly finding the table to be very fascinating. “He said I was the worst twin ever.”

Unexpectedly, Stan chuckled. “I'm pretty sure you would have some competition in that category.” And did her Grunkle look really sad about that? “So you want to hear a story?” 

“Yep!” Mabel said, shaking her head rapidly! Stories were awesome and Grunkle Stan always had some cool ones.

“So there were these twin boys, Sixer and Lee.” Halfway through Grunkle Stan’s recounting of the story, around Lee’s declaration of wanting to treasure hunt, Mabel’s head hit the table. Her human form seemed to waver slightly like a heat mirage but stayed. Stan carefully moved the cup of water away from her head, eyeing the door.

“You can come in you know.” Dipper poked his head in, clearly eyeing his sister. Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes. He had only known them for maybe a week and already he knew they wouldn't be able to stay angry if they tried. He easily scooped up Mabel from her seat.

“You two need to go to bed. Tomorrow is that history thing remember? Plenty of tourists to scam.” It was pretty easy depositing Mabel in their weird fort. Dipper was pretty much out like a light as well.

He only hoped twins being unable to stay angry applied to him as well, Stan considered opening the secret door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive fools! Bet you thought you could get rid of me? Here's your new chapter. This one was a tough one to write with the twins fight.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> I don't own Gravity Falls!


	16. Pioneer Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared: twins. ~Josh Billings

The morning or Pioneer Day dawned bright clear and beautiful. The chirping of the birds mixed with the falling of the S and the reconciliation of two young twins who realized there was so much more out ther-

“MABEL IF YOU PUT GLITTER IN MY PANCAKES, I'M DISOWNING YOU.”

“WELL I’M TAKING THE GRUNKLE.”

“Is that allowed Mr. Pines?”

“No clue. Wonder what legal back up she has.”

Mabel glared at her twin over the remains of the breakfast disaster. Being ‘nice’, Stan informed them that cooking together was a great way to promote bonding. Then told them to make breakfast. A bit of magic for the ingredients and they were good to go!

Sort of. Cooking was harder than it looked.

Stan was currently poking at a burnt lump that seemed to twitch slightly. The product of one of Dipper’s attempts at cooking with magical fire gone horribly wrong.

Said Pine Tree was currently glued to the ceiling with extraordinarily sticky glitter glue pancake batter. Soos had pulled out a bag of Vegetable Rolldowns from his stash and was watching the carnage.

Mabel fixed her snappy pink chef hat. “Well if someone, not naming names, hadn’t decided that CAPERS would be a good add in, we wouldn't be in this mess.” 

“Two. Words. Glitter glue. I'm stuck to the ceiling. Help.”

“That's eight words but I’ve never been the best at numbers.” Stan said. He turned away from the fleeing lump and pulled out the spatula. “Now hold still.”

“Wait don’t you think that isn't very saaaffffe-” The glitter glue gave up the ghost and Dipper was suddenly back in a world where gravity worked. The table creaked ominously as the miniature pine tree hit, splattering batter everywhere.

Mabel chortled. “Aren’t I the shooting star bro?” Her eye temporarily changed to a mouth and she licked at a batter clump. “Kind of tasteless.” Investigation done, she flashed human and assisted Soos with fishing out her brother from the batter bowl.

“Great. Now you can do another bonding activity. Cleaning up the mess you two made.” Grunkle Stan said. Somehow despite the mess, he had remained miraculously clean. Mostly because he just sat at the table and egged them on. Heh that was a good pun.

“That’ll be easy dudes. I'll get the mop.” Dipper groaned as he floated inside the sink. Mabel sneaked closer, super sneaky like the invisible wizard, and tugged the faucet to cold.

“MABEL!”

 

Okay now the weather was warm. It's a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers are blooming and yeah we are not going there.

Soos had quickly wandered off, enchanted by a food stand selling totally authentic Mexican pizza. Which was a taco dumped on a cheese pizza. He seemed happy.

Mabel quickly tugged her twin into a little alcove between the stands. “Okay what's the plan! I want to be a congress woman again!” Nothing had ever come out of it because of that mean Congress but it would look nice when she became queen.

“I do want that key. It could come in useful.” Dipper stared off at the middle distance. “I wonder how old the library and museum lock is…” Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Focus Dipperoo. We are not becoming book hoarders.”

“You hoard glitter.”

“Different.” Dipper sighed, tugging out his journal from his vest. It would have been nice to go through the old artifacts. There might have been some good stuff in there. He flipped past the demon circle pages and notes to the carefully constructed list of stuff that needed to be done.

“Do we really have to bother with the hunt for clues?” Mabel deliberated on this very important question, fiddling with her ribbon. “I mean, we already know what to do. Plus my revenge will come faster.”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “ You made up anyway.” Bored out of her mind, her ribbon flashed through several colors before settling on lavender. It looked better. “For a demon brother, you sure hold grudges.” Half warning, half truth.

“I partially blame her for last night. Plus it set her on the track to being a better person. Friends tell friends that their family history is a lie.” Dipper said nonchalantly, tucking his journal away. 

“Well if it isn't the Pines Twins. Mabel you look even more lovely than the first time I saw you.” Mabel froze. She really did not want to see him. Maybe if she just stayed still, then she could become invisible.

Dipper wondered how long it had taken for them to reearn their reputation as the Pines Twins. And also plotting pickpocketing and assault. Multitasking was a lovely ability to have.

“Well if it ain't little old Gideon. We saw your show once.” Mabel said, voice shaking slightly. Inside she was running in circles. She wasn't afraid of him but his crush was super creepy and it hurt her family! And he was there, weird Pioneer Day wig and all!

“Hey nice to see you did you just hear stan calling because I did. Mabel let's go.” The twins legged it past Gideon.

“Oh no. I think I need answers.” With a sinking feeling, Mabel realized they did miss something. Gideon’s amulet was whole and unbroken.

The blue glow dragged them back even as she shoved against it. What kind of evil cooking recipe did that guy use to make this? The pull felt weird now like pins and needles pushing her in a certain direction.

Gideon dragged them further back into the alcove, out of sight from the crowd. She could faintly hear Pacifica beginning her speech thing. Mabel really didn't want to use too much power, maybe they could squeak out of this using the element of surprise!

Gideon watched them, one hand holding onto the amulet. Dipper squirmed, dearly wishing he could smash that thing. It had been annoying before but it felt even worse now.

That they were C A G E D

“So what's this I hear about demons Pines? Read about them in a certain Journal?” Gideon asked, reveling in his power.

Mabel punched the air. “I didn't say anything! So let me and my brother go!”

“Dearest Mabel I would never hurt you. But your brother… Well he is a different story. Where. is. the. Journal.” Gideon said. Mabel flinched back as her eyes ached and for a second the world got too blurry and bright.

Dipper saw his sister flinched back and he realizes Gideon might have hurt. Might have hurt his twin. He forced all of his strength to the surface and pushed at the telekinetic hold. No cages. Not if he would ever have any say.

The hold broke with a snap not unlike the crunch of a stick. Dipper lunged forward for Gideon and they went head over heels into the gravel. Behind them, Mabel staggered as she was freed, blinking tears out of her eyes.

“Get off of me!” Gideon shrieked, swatting at Dipper’s head. Dipper kept scrabbling to reach that stupid amulet to get it out of the way! No one was hurting his twin!

The amulet glowed blue as Gideon grabbed it and for a second time today, Dipper felt an ominous weightlessness. He slammed into the alley wall hard and went down with an aching head.

Mabel shot to her feet, placing herself between her downed brother and the miniature psychopath. “Leave us alone you little…. Little… Argh!” Her eyes hurt but who cares!

Unknown her form wavered slightly like a heat mirage. Mabel was going to destroy that thing or her name wasn't Mabel!

Gideon climbed to his feet, dusting himself off. Somewhere along the lines his wig had flown off, leaving his normal weird hair do. “Mabel dumpling. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just looking for a little book and I think you and your brother could help me with that.” 

Dipper began to float again behind her with a yelp and Mabel gnawed her lip. She didn't think her grappling hook would be fast enough and horrible as Gideon was, she didn't want to hurt him that bad.

But they needed the Journal really bad.

“If it ain't little old Gideon.” Gideon froze, the amulet glow abruptly dying and depositing Dipper on the ground. Mabel wasted no time helping her brother up to his feet.

Tad Strange stood in the alley, head cocked slightly to the side. “Well if it isn't Tad! Me and the twins were just playing around you know.” Gideon leveled a glare and mouthed Journal at Mabel before hustling past Tad and away.

Leaving them alone with him. “So! It's nice to see you again.” Tad chirped.

 

Outtake

Later that night, Gideon stood in a clearing. He swatted at the mosquito, growling softly as he flipped through a Journal. “Where is it. Where is the goldurn page.” He muttered to himself.

The forest seemed to glow darker as he ended on a page with a Cipher Wheel.

“Stan’s mind isn't as safe as he thinks. I'll get that location!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep we are going to be seeing a triangle guy in a few chapters!
> 
> However Gideon's intentions have changed. He's not looking for a code to a safe but rather a location. Which will be revealed why later.
> 
> Anyone get the reference in this chapter?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if you could kill time without injuring eternity. ~Henry David Thoreau,

“Hi?” Mabel said. It was just so difficult to equate this nice normal looking bread loving Tad to the square demon from last night. Dipper twitched back but not like it could help much. Bill had a terrifying amount of power physically so what kind of scale did that put Tad at?

“What was all the fuss with lil Gideon?” Tad asked innocently. Dipper just kept slowly inching away, politeness overridden by fear and paranoia. If Tad wanted to attack them, would they be able to reach help in time?

“Just asking questions by backing them up with his amulet.” She was hunting him down and smashing it. Seriously. That was not cool.

“Did he ask about a location or circle?” For a second, Tad seemed to sharpen slightly and Mabel squeaked. She quietly joined her brother in becoming an inchworm.

“I don't think so.” Mabel replied shakily. What she would give to have Grunkle Stan or Wendy around right now. Even dealing with Pacifica would be better than this.

“Good!” Tad said, visible brightening. He clapped his hand together. “Lesson number one of being geometric demons. Never give out the location you materialized in or your circle.”

“Why?” Dipper asked, curiosity overriding fear. How was that important? Here is the tree the twins had a panic attack on. No flash photography allowed.

“Because you leave an imprint of magic. Circles are safer but unless you have ways or enough power to combat modifications, you get into some sticky situations. Using that location could allow them to enslave you or something nasty like that.” Tad lectured.

He was really way too happy to talk about their possible enslavement. Mabel wasn't appreciating it at all.

“So no telling one about the place-that-must-never-be-spoken-of-apparently.” Mabel said with a nod. Dipper visibly twitched. He could practically hear the hyphens in that sentence.

“They catch on so quick. So where you two rushing off to be?” Tad asked. It was creepy seeing him smile. This was the most normal guy in Gravity Falls?

“Solve the mystery of President Trembley and all that. Not that interesting. Thanks for the information, byyyeeee.” Dipper grabbed on to Mabel and the two sprinted past Tad. They only stopped when they broke out into the street, Dipper colliding with Lazy Susan.

“Sorry!” He yelled back over his shoulder as the two ran down the street. Dipper didn't feel like taking it slow on the mystery. They were speed running this and hiding with Grunkle Stan. It's not like the officers were around to realize the twin’s intentions.

It was simple enough getting to the graveyard. They had ran most of the way there. Dipper shivered slightly remembering the Ma and Pa ghosts. Had they reformed by now? He didn't think that the trio had managed to dispel them permanently.

Mabel squeaked slightly as she floated up and over a slightly ramshackle fence. The off and on height fear kind of sucked. Maybe she and Grunkle Stan could face their fear together!

Orrrr not. It took them a hour to get back down from the water tower, a complicated mix of bribery and her Grunkle’s attempts at being soothing. She didn't want to do that again.

With a flourish, Dipper yanked down the finger revealing the hidden chamber. He hesitated near a pile of interesting looking papers but Mabel scampered ahead. Trembley was weird but she felt a kindred spirit in the weirdness.

Peanut brittle was easy enough to break. Mabel broke off a piece to snack on and with that, the whole thing crumbled. It was really fragile for something that was actually fairly good. Dipper never allowed her to keep eating it though. Something about germs.

“I'm free!” Trembley yelled jumping around. It took some coaxing but he gave them the key, Mabel didn't want to be Congresswoman this time. Who knows when a kooky old president owing her could be super useful?

Then they released him into his natural habitat. Mabel wiped a tear away as she watched the man bound off with his woodpecker wife. And a plan came together in her mind. A beautiful plan that would help her so much that she actually started tearing up more thinking about it.

“True founder of Gravity falls is Quentin Trembley, your family lied yada yada.” Mabel interrupted Dipper’s speech on how Pacifica’s ancestors were lying liars who lied. She needed Stan and him to go home.

“Alright alright I'm going.” With a decisive click, Dipper unlocked the stockade. Stan stretched slightly, rubbing his wrists as he stood up.

“Thanks kid. Would have taken forever for me to chew my way out of that. Hey Soos! We’re heading out.” Bingo. Earlier timing led to Soos coming home with them to play video games. Mabel loved it when timeline stuff worked perfectly with her super duper amazing plans. It wasn't necessary to have him, as much as she adored him, but he’d be a good Dipper distraction.

It took a surprisingly short time to get Soos and Dipper settled down doing boy stuff. She could feel Dipper’s spastic happiness radiating in her head. She waved to Stan and took off outside. “Bye kid.” Stan said. Luckily Dipdop didn't notice.

Alright now where was that farmer’s farm? She was getting her Waddles by hook or by crook. And that when she hit a wall.

Mabel did not know where that guy’s farm was. Or just never remembered. But teleportation was a thing right? Tad seemed like he could do it and had done it before. So she focused everything on concentrating.

For a second her want was up against all the forces of logic and reality. Which informed it that teleporting was not going to happen. Her want informed the laws that it didn't care and that this was happening.

A square monitored the shooting star’s first teleportation. All in a day’s work here. They grow up so fast.

For a second, Mabel felt really tingly. She tucked her legs up and hovered. Boo. Star form. But an oink in front of her drove all negative emotions out of her mind because there was her savior.

“Waddles!” Mabel whisper yelled. The pig happily snuggled up to her. He remembered! Their connection of love remained unbroken by the dimensional travel! They were soul mates.

A living shooting star happily cuddled up with her therapy pig. Escape later, snuggles now. Dipper probed back, suspicious of the sudden radiant happiness and Mabel pressed back don’t worry. She had Waddles to help her out now and they were never going to be separated ever again.

Back at the Shack, Dipper had to admit he was feeling a bit paranoid. Until he got the image of Waddles. Looks like Mabel went off timeline to get her pig back. For a moment, he wondered, nah he would leave her with her pig.

He stretched, scrambling to his feet and tucking his journal into his vest. There. The whole day was carefully noted down so he could go over it later. “Soos remember that video game where..” Dipper froze and Soos looked up from his nacho preparation.

Something was here. Every weird new instinct he had screamed at him. Most said run away and he made an abortive step to the door.

The house seemed creepily dark now and Dipper scrambled to where Stan was. He didn't want to be right but those shadows have a slightly ominous blue cast.

No no no. He wasn't ready. Hadn't made plans or gotten allies and his sister was off with Waddles.

Dipper’s stomach dropped to his shoes as he watched a terrifyingly familiar shape enter his Grunkle’s head.

Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So interesting news, I might be posting a new Gravity Falls fanfic soon. I'm thinking of doing a time loops one. I won't stop updating this one though.
> 
> Also it looks like someone awfully triangular is here to join the party.


	18. What is lost can always be found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past is a ghost, the future a dream, and all we ever have is now. -Bill Cosby

Dipper was currently wearing a hole in the carpet with his pacing.

He needed to make this decision quickly. All he could get from Mabel was that she was tired and he couldn't waste his power bringing her over. She was moving as fast as she could but what if Bill found what he needed before then?

Dipper liked Grunkle Stan fairly whole and not mentally shattered. So he was going to have to do this alone.

Or maybe not too alone. “So what you are saying is that some creepy triangle guy is in Stan’s mind looking for someone?” Soos asked. Dipper nodded.

“And if we don't get him out now, who knows what he will do! What if he takes the Shack away or or sets fire to Stan’s mind. I don't know how to fix that!” Dipper said, starting to breath heavily.

But it was now or N E V E R.

(He wasn't losing Grunkle Stan twice.)

The chant felt viscerally wrong now. There was probably an easier way and he would have to look into that. But Dipper was on a deadline, literally. So he’d deal with that weird feeling of kicking down a door and the door fixing itself after him.

They still needed to get Stan some counseling. His mindscape seemed really messed up, even for a con guy. Dipper peered into the grey desolate world looking at the ruined Shack. Bill didn't seem to be here.

But he was feeling watched.

Dipper ignored Soos to focus on that. It felt weird, like multiple eyes were watching him, judging his intention. “Figured there would be a lot more hot old babes.” Stan said chuckling. Dipper weakly smiled back, his stomach churning. He pushed the feeling out of his mind.

What was his plan? The first time they were lucky and he had Mabel to back him up. And Bill had let them off with a warning. Who knows if he would do that now. Dipper slipped his hand in his vest, fingering his journal for strength. Communications were out, the bond felt like a wall of white noise.

All righty, a handyman and fledgling scaredy cat demon against the Master or the Mind. He could do this. (They were so screwed.)

With a shimmer of color, so noticeable against this grey world, Dipper became a demon. He’d need all the edges he could get. Wow that was a horrible pun.

“So if I’m right, he should be in the Shack.” Dipper said, stepping forward towards the ramshackle building.

“Well well if it isn't Pine Tree and Question Mark!” A horrifically familiar nasal voice cut it. Dipper resisted the urge to run. At least Mabel would try to avenge his horrible death.

Bill Cipher floated in front of him looking just as obnoxious as ever. Dipper squawked and his journal popped into existence. He clutched it as a shield between him and the gaze of the yellow triangle.

Who immediately did a double take. Looks like they lost the advantage of surprise if they ever had it in the first place.

He wondered what kind of ridiculous luck he and his twin had had considering Bill kept a watch on the Shack. And apparently he had just never seen them.

Dipper wanted that luck back.

“That… Is not normal. Jeez Pine Tree what did you and your sister get into now.” That voice grated on his nerves. Dipper thought Bill was doing it on purpose.

“None of your business.” Dipper said, floating closer to Soos. The handyman seemed more confused than anything but if it kept him from becoming a target, Dipper would help this along.

“What are you two like related or something?” Dipper stared at the handyman in horror. No no just NO! He did not want that horrifying thought in his head.

The thought of having Bill for a relative made him shudder.

“Don't think so! Not in this universe anyway. I have a job to do though so talk to you later!” Dipper did not want to talk to him later.

He vibrated slightly as the triangle disappeared. Wait! The mission! Dipper zoomed into the Shack. He was not letting Grunkle Stan down again!

 

\---

 

Mabel felt like she was letting everybody down.

She had dropped off Waddles in their room via the window and came down as quickly as she could. Now all Mabel needed to do was find Journal 3 and join her friends!

Except that Journal 3 was currently in the mindscape with Dipper.

How was she supposed to get there?! Mabel prodded Stan’s head but unfortunately nothing happened. She was stuck outside with her friends alone in dealing with the isosceles monster. 

What if he hurt Dipper? Or Soos? Or like somehow attacked Stan from inside his mind? Was that possible? 

Alright. Less panicking and more problem solving. The strongest force in the world is Mabel and she would prove it! Dream demons need to enter minds yes? Bill easily did it before so it stood to reason that another dream demon could tell her how.

She only knew one other dream demon.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. She refreshed her supply of glitter just in case and tucked her knitting needles with her grappling hook. Mabel was already to go on an awesome adventure! This was going to be a snap! She even pulled out her night sweater with the Gemini constellation picked out in rhinestones.

She stepped out of the Shack, carefully locking the doors behind her. It was already really dark and her ribbon brightened somewhat, just enough to see by.

Mabel hurried through the forest, hunching over slightly at the animal noises. Who knew this place was so creepy at night without her brother by her side?

The tree shadows did seem kind of ominous right now. Like the trees were watching her on her mission, waiting for her to slip up… Mabel nearly sobbed with relief when she saw the town lights. And she took a second to calm down and compose herself.

Now what?

She didn't think she could pull of that teleporting trick again. But on the other hand, she didn't have time to wander around and hope to see some sign of the other. Her ribbon flickered slightly. 

Mabel half considered walking in the diner and asking for directions. Except then they would ask questions about why she was going to Tad’s house at night and she really did not want to see the Blind Eye Society again.

The only alternative is… The convenience store ghosts should have reformed by now. Maybe they could use their ghost senses to tell her where Tad Strange was! Or just attack her.

But for her brother, she would do anything.

Mabel carefully clambered over the fence and trotted over to the store. Sure enough, if she turned her head just right, the counter faintly glowed green. Mabel took a deep breath and stepped into the store. At least the door was still unlocked.

Immediately she felt prickly like someone was watching her. Mabel shivered slightly but soldiered on. “Ma! Pa! I need to ask you a question!” Mabel yelled. Nothing happened.

Mabel slumped slightly. The least they could do was to tell her to go away! “I know you’re mad but I really need your help.” Still nothing. She got the distinct feeling they didn't want to give her help.

Mabel flushed red hot. “It’s not my fault we had to do that! I mean, well, it kind of is. But you were attacking my friends! And it's not like it was permanent!” She really didn't think she should have started berating them. The feeling intensified and the temperature dropped slightly.

“Look I'm really sorry and I need your help because if not my twin and my friends are going to attacked by this guy and who knows what he’ll do and and.” Mabel hiccuped slightly, rubbing at her eyes. “If I don't find Tad then I could lose my family.” Mabel said, fighting back tears. She didn't want to be alone!

Abruptly a piece of paper hit her in the face. She peeled it off and looked. Written in a careful neat hand was an address. “Thank you so much!” Mabel nearly ran out but on careful though, she left a bottle of glitter on the counter as thanks.

And with that she ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing Bill's thoughts in another chapter.
> 
> So we see a bit more of Ma and Pa as well as Mabel's attempts to get help. And Dipper attempting to figure out some semblance of a plan.
> 
> Also the Gravity Falls Loops first chapter is already poster so if you want, go check it out!


	19. A Different Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the mind that is still, the whole universe surrenders. -Lao Tzu

Mabel wheezed slightly as she ran up the street. Her legs were already hurting from running halfway across town in a dead sprint but she kept at it. Looking down at the piece of paper, she compared it with the house address. Finally.

Now she just had to hope he was home. Mabel didn't think she could hold her form and run around town again. She headed up the short path to the door and took a deep breath.

The house smelled nice, sort of like baking bread. Sadly not those cinnamony sugary kind but nice all the same. She hesitated before knocking.

Was this even a good idea? What if Tad refused to help or helped Bill instead? What if he just teleported her to the moon and left her there? Or attacked Grunkle Stan and Soos?

Could she even trust this guy?

But he was the lesser of two evils and Mabel would make him help even if she had to do something like steal a pirate’s sparkly gold. She knocked and took a step away from the door, hand already on the handle of her grappling hook. Mentally she coached herself on what Grunkle Stan had taught her about boxing. Just in case.

The door swung open and for a second, Mabel thought it was going to do that thing in horror movies where it opened into a dark empty house. Instead it revealed Tad Strange, bowler hat at a rakish angle. He blinked at her.

“Do you know how to get into another person’s mind? Even if other demons are there?” Mabel blurted out, coming out straight off. 

“And why would you want to know that.” Tad said innocently. Mabel was very suddenly reminded of the height difference and took a deep breath of bread scented air.

“So this triangle guy apparently is invading my Grunkle's mind and Dipper went after him but now I can't so brobro is stuck in there with Soos.” Mabel said folding her hands under her sweater. She kind of wished she had remembered to scrapbook the words for the spell but then things came up. And she forgot.

She really wished that this could have been a nice night with her pet pig and Dipper. Therapy snuggling sounded really good right now.

Tad took a deep breath. “Come in.” He said, disappearing inside. Mabel inched inside, pulling the door shut behind her. Instantly her hands went to her grappling gun again. If this, this square monster tried anything then she was firing it right into his stupid eye. Or eyes. Whichever!

The inside of the house was actually kind of cozy. It didn't have the cool mishmash interior of the Shack which she had thoughtfully applied sparkles to. But it came close to being the opposite. It was just too whitewashed and boring to be nice though. Carefully hung paintings on white walls, contrasting black flooring. It even had a little black coat rack and umbrella stand.

Mabel itched to apply some glitter or just set it all on fire and-

Okay stopping the Mabel thought train there. She was not thinking too demony now.

Mabel carefully headed down the hallway, still holding her grappling hook just in case Tad tried to be a ninja. Beyond the hallway was a quite different house.

Knickknacks were crammed onto shelves and bookcases, creepy things like a hand holding a candle or a taxidermy squid dragon thing. The bear rug even growled at her when she got close. She backed away and stood awkwardly away from anything. When the most normal thing was a freshly baked loaf of bread on the coffee table, even she thought it was weird.

Heh. Dipper would probably make a comment about the house reflecting its owner and wow, those were tears again. She blinked and turned to Tad. “I'm sorry, I can't help you with that.” Tad stated.

“What! Why! Are you afraid of the isosceles guy or something?!” Mabel said. Tad blinked and muttered something about thinking somebody might be equilateral.

“Bill. Bill Cipher is his name and I do prefer to avoid him. And look at yourself Pines. You’re struggling to maintain this form as it is. You don't have the power to enter someone else's mind.” Tad said mildly. Mabel rocked on her feet. She didn't care! If he didn't help, she really was going punch him in his stupid normal face!

“Then why don't you do it!” Shouldn't he have that power? Two demons might not be good but she would take it over just Bill.

“I'm Tad Strange. Being normal is my game.” Tad answered with a shrug. He fiddled slightly with his tie. “Speaking of which, shouldn't I offer beverages to a guest or something?”

“That isn't an answer and you know it! I don't want any dumb drinks, I want Bill out of my Grunkle’s mind! And if you don't help, I'll just figure it out myself even if it means summoning him!” She would totally kick Gideon’s butt to get that ritual.

“Now I think you are going a bit far.” Tad said mildly.

“I think it's far enough!”

“Look I really can't. If I use too much power, well I got cursed by a witch a while back.”

“What?” Mabel looked at him in surprise. As much as he had been a pain in the butt to them, Tad didn't seem like the type to get cursed.

“Long story. She didn't appreciate me transmuting part of her garden. So if I use a certain level of power, I kind of become a goat.” The tie fiddling was back in full force.

“A goat.” Mabel said dully. 

“And even if I could, Bill would block me out. Any direct methods would just get me locked out and stuck as a goat.” Tad said. He pulled a box from the shelf, lifted out a strip of something black and tossed it to the rug. The rug snapped it up eagerly and Mabel flinched.

“Well can we break the curse?” Mabel asked. How hard could it be?

“Well if you rip a rift in time and space, call me.” Tad said, looking her dead in the eyes. Oh yeah, that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was hoping it would be something like finding a unicorn or punching a triangle.

“Is there any other way?” Mabel kept on.

“You are not going to stop are you?” Mabel shook her head. “Do you two have a mental bond?”

“What?” That felt really personal. Tad adjusted his hat.

“If you have a mental bond, we can go through your mind and meet up with your brother that way.” At this point time was a wasting so she would accept anything.

“Yes then! Let's do that!” Tad sat down on the black couch, one of the few concessions to his normal persona that Mabel could see. She gingerly sat next to him.

“You owe me for this.” Mabel shivered. But a favor for her family. She knew what she would want. “Once I do this, you are completely on your own. I'll be with you as a goat but it is your job to get to the door to your brother’s mind.”

Mabel smiled toothily. “No biggie.” She could do this. Tad leaned forward and suddenly the square demon was there instead. She flinched, remembering the last time she had been near him. A thin black finger glowing with green flames carefully tapped her temple.

The mental pull was kind of unpleasant. It felt like falling and she nearly screamed. For a second, she remembered the portal, but she pushed that memory back. And suddenly she fell on something cold and soft.

Mabel opened her eyes and took in colors. A soft bleat and she looked to the side to see a goat who suspiciously looked like Gompers. It bleated again and she uncertainly stood up.

The soft bed turned out to be a soft pink cloud. She ripped off a piece and licked it. Strawberry cotton candy. The sky swirled with stars and nebulas, stars exploding and creating, constantly rearranging into new constellations. In the distance she could see bright pink lights and she could faintly hear some kind of techno music. Her favorite.

She stepped to the edge of her cloud and swayed back. Way down, she could see a large forest or something, Mabel closed her eyes stepping back. She could do anything in her mind so she carefully willed the cloud to speed forward towards the glowing city.

Mabel turned back to Goat-Tad who was weirdly focused on an empty black spot in the sky.

Well she would find the door herself then! 

\---

Dipper really wished Mabel was here.

The inside of the house was just a maze of doors and he had no clue which one led to the memory Bill needed. And progress was slow because he refused to let Soos out of his sight. Mabel had warned him about the switch. All he needed to do was find the door and destroy it. He could do that.

“Hey dude check this one out!” Soos said, pointing at a memory of one of Stan’s tours.

“Yes yes cool. Where is Bill?” Nothing was creepier than not knowing where the freaking triangle was. What if he had somehow already found the memory? 

And who was watching him? Dipper shivered as the feeling of someone staring at him increased. It didn't feel malevolent, just really creepy and judgmental. And every once in awhile, Bill would cackle from a different part of the building.

It put him on the edge every single time. He kept expecting the triangle to appear saying the code belonged to Gideon and set fire to the doors.

Dipper eyed the vending machine. He hadn't seen any memories of the supernatural or the portal before. So maybe they would be hidden behind a secret door.

His curiosity itched but instead he turned away. Dipper didn't quite feel comfortable invading Stan’s privacy just like that. He settled back on his journal. “Soos let's check down this hallway.” He said zooming away.

“You got it buddy.” Soos said amicably.

 

Outtake idea from Kimura

So this was a new change.

Looked like some of the pawns had somehow been promoted. Not that it mattered to him but he suspected a certain frilly pink guy had something to do with it.

It wasn't as if it mattered though. Pine Tree and Shooting Star may have gotten some more power but against him? Bill Cipher? Heh, don't make him laugh. Those two would get swept off the board easily if it came to it. He had been playing this game for a long time now.

He cackled again as he sifted through doors. Wow this was annoying. This guy was not making things easy for him. But eh, he was the Master of the Mind.

And nobody could stand up against that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell what are the two knickknacks I described from Tad's house? A hand holding a candle and a taxidermy squid dragon thing.


	20. A New Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accuracy is the twin brother of honesty; inaccuracy, of dishonesty. -Nathaniel Hawthorne

As she flew into the mindscape, the differences started to show.

What was at first a sky full of stars and cotton candy clouds, was now a bright city, kittens jumping from cloud to cloud. Mabel bounced from her cloud to a solid street. “Now if I was a door to Dipperoo, where would I be?” Gompers-Tad nudged her arm.

“Not now.” She muttered staring down at the street. What should have been perfect streets of crystal and yarn were now marred with black streaky lines. Could Bill have gotten into her mind?

Mabel didn't think so. He'd probably go for Brobro first and this wasn't his style. But maybe it was some sort of clue? 

Ignoring Tad’s insistent head butts, she began to follow the streaky lines. At least her Mindscape seemed empty, she was on a mission! The cute inhabitants simply continued their peaceful lives all around her, not even seeming to notice.

The black lines started to spread as she walked further on and she started to feel uneasy. They made some creepy shapes, like fanged monsters or creepy crawlies. Mabel shuddered but resolutely continued on, Tad slowly following behind her. Now most of the street was covered, the walls covered like not fun graffiti.

Finally it stopped in front of an old decrepit building at the edge of the floating city.

Mabel hesitated staring at the yawning mouth of the opening. Did she even have the power to do something for thi- Her ribbon was gone!

The shiny sparkly ribbon, the thing that had always found its way back to her, was gone! She felt at the empty space it had left.

“Missing something?” That was a not-Bill voice. It had the high pitch but it sounded more syrupy sweet then shrieky. Mabel spun and yelped.

Framed by the black hole into the night, was herself. But not herself herself, her nice human form with the snuggly sweaters and lovely fashion sense. This was demon Mabel. And not even that.

This was mean demon Mabel. She just knew, from the starry pink pupils to the too red ribbon. It just gave off an air of meanness. “Why are you here?” Mabel asked, stamping her foot.

Demon Mabel rolled her eye. “Why are you here?” It mimicked mockingly.

Scraps of blood and organs rained down around here in a twisted version of confetti. Mabel turned it into real sparkly confetti before staring at the star. “Stop mocking me!” She said, stomping her feet.

"Make me." It swooped in close and Mabel shuddered. “And you know you don't belong here.” It whispered and then cackled. Mabel flinched away.

“What about Dipdop?”

"What about him?"

Mabel frantically glanced down to Tad, only to realize the goat had frozen. “What did you do! Where is he!” Mabel yelled, turning on the demon. One smooth motion brought her grappling hook up to the demon’s eye.

“Oh how terrifying. I'll reform anyway. We are stuck together sweetheart.” It cackled again, a high staticky sound. Mabel growled. It laughed.

“Did you hide the door?” The demon stopped and stared. Mabel blinked back her rage. She had a brother to find. “Where. Is. IT!” She shrieked.

The demon somehow shrugged. “You know, I'm feeling nice. Just have to face your worst fear. Well, one of them.” With a cackle, it vanished. Mabel shuddered, knowing it wasn't gone.

Tad bleated, unfrozen from whatever herself had done. Mabel felt somewhat queasy. Face her worst fear? What fear could that be? 

It came to her in a flash and she stared over the edge of her city. The green smear showing a forest, Dipper was Pine Tree. It all knitted together so neatly like a really nice sweater.

But it was so far down. She shakily swallowed. It was her Mindscape, it wasn't like it would hurt to jump off. Another soft bleat and Tad was standing nearby. He looked down at the forest and she nodded.

He bleated again and then jumped. 

Mabel shrieked, as she watched the goat plummet. Nonononono!

She kind of had to. She took a deep breath and violently wished there was some other way to get to Dipper, and leaped.

A shooting star streaked across the sky.

 

\---

 

This was a freaking terrible plan.

Well hindsight was always 20/20, Dipper bitterly mused. But it wasn't so useful against a angry Bill, stranded on a rock platform in freaking outer space.

“Oh no! It's my worst nightmare!” Soos shrieked, shying away from the British Bulldog. And it had been going so perfectly too. Dipper had reluctantly let Soos out his sight and destroyed the door. 

But Bill had gotten mad again.

Dipper’s golden flames flared and the British Bulldog was incinerated. He shuddered slightly and dropped away from a laser strike.

“I’M GOING TO FORCE FEED YOU YOUR OWN NIGHTMARES!” Bill shrieked. And then a sparkly shooting star wooshed out of a rift and slammed straight into the massive triangle.

Dipper barely noticed a goat land neatly on the platform before the rift closed. The shooting star spun crazily back toward them, the light dying down. Mabel smiled wryly at him as she landed, already clutching her grappling hook.

“Chew on that you isosceles monster!” Mabel yelled. Dipper rallied and joined her, golden fire igniting.

Bill straightened himself. “IF IT ISN’T SHOOTING STAR. NOW WE HAVE A REGULAR PARTY.” He laughed nastily and Dipper reared up.

“Anything you want is possible in the Mindscape!” He yelled and yeah it was redundant to the twins but Soos. Mabel grinned, bouncing forward. A pink cannon appeared and Mabel lit it with a snap of her fingers.

“Like a party cannon!” She yelled, raising her arms. Bill was smacked in his stupid face with glitter, confetti, chocolate frosting, and weirdly enough, a picnic table.

“Soos love stare!” Soos said, shooting his question marked shaped beam. That was still weird and Dipper looked away.

Bill shrieked, flying farther back into empty space. “Everyone make his worst nightmare!” Mabel flinched. “A portal out of Stan’s mind!” Everyone focused and Dipper watched the portal grow with a grin.

“ENOUGH!” The portal vanished and they were back to blank white space. Bill Cipher calmed himself down, fading back to obnoxious yellow. The glitter and frosting vanished. “You know, I'm actually kind of impressed by you guys. Especially the fat one.”

Soos nudged Mabel. “He means you.” He whispered and Mabel weakly giggled. Tad bleated and trotted up.

“Oh yay! We even have the square.” Bill said, rolling his eye. “But you know, I'm feeling generous. I'll be taking my leave now. REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYYYYYEEEE.” He vanished.

Dipper sighed in relief as the world faded back into color. The goat bleated as its body was yanked through space before turning back to Tad. “That is less fun every time it happens.” Tad muttered. He stretched languidly.

Dipper itched to record this in his Journal. Bill was acting weirdly! Who knew what effect that could have on their adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is in trouble!
> 
> The stabilizing energies have been hinted at before. Dipper is actually doing better because he is more unconsciously accepting of his powers. Unlike Mabel who is afraid of what other people will think.


End file.
